The 76th Hunger Games: Return of Tyranny
by TheSinnerWithin
Summary: President Labarre has decreed this year's Games to be the most interesting to watch in the history of Panem. Tributes will die, friendships will be made and ended, and love will blossom and shrivel away. Who will survive the 76th Hunger Games and at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction/Rules**

**Hello everyone I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction as much as I will writing it!**

**Please review or PM me with your pennames so I can reserve you a tribute. You have 8 hours to PM or review with your info for you character before I turn it over to someone else. Limit one tribute per person.**

**::Tribute Requirements::**

**Full Name**

**Age and Sex**

**District**

**Specialty in combat**

**Personality/Attributes**

**Appearance**

**Short Bio**

**First come first serve so book your tributes and districts ASAP!**

**If you want to play please be active with PMs or reviews so I can have some input from you.**

**Alliances are allowed so be crafty, think like a cold-blooded killer. Once the training chapter is posted, you may start your alliances with one another.**

**I'm going to use a sponsor system in this story; I got the idea from DEDEBUG9, but sadly she never used it in her SYOT.**

**::Sponsor System::**

**Reviews for your favorite tributes give them each 1 sponsor point to spend**

**Reviewing or PMing with great ideas for the story gives the tribute of your choice 3 additional sponsor points.**

**Every five chapters there will be a review battle whatever tribute gets the most reviews in their favor by then gets a bonus ten points.**

**If you and another author agree for a romance between your tributes I will do my best to display it throughout the Games.**

**Btw this is the 76****th**** Annual Hunger Games! So some escorts and mentors can be the same.**

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**P.S. Good Luck!**

**Oh and in this story Paylor is only president for a day so here is Panem's newest President.**

**::President of Panem::  
Name: Arturo Labarre**

**Age: 45**

**Appearance: Long moon-white hair that stops at mid-back. He usually styles it in an elegant ponytail with a wolf tail layered above it. Usually garbed in a jet black suit with a red velvet lining and crimson colored tie. His eyes usually have a pale gray hue unless he is annoyed or angry otherwise they flash to a blood red color. He wears leather combat boots and has a cane with a decorative chrome dragon running up it an resting on it. He has somewhat tan skin and a thin nose and his lips are usually spread into a mocking smile.**

**Personality: He usually conceals himself in a stoic mask but his arrogance and cockiness get the better of him. He revels in others suffering and loves to watch the Hunger Gams every year. He enjoys each and every kill himself and often wished he could have been a tribute in them himself when he was a young boy. This year as his first year as President the Hunger Games have been reinstated and he plans for it to be an absolute bloodbath that will last for weeks.**

**Bio: He was brought up in District 2 and attended the academy their and specializes in many forms of combat. He is a force to be reckoned with and his movements in Capitol for his vie for power were covet due to the rebellion. District 13 is now his hostage from a Capitol superweapon he designed to bring the Districts back under Capitol's control. He had Paylor assassinated on the way to make her inaugural speech and took her place to deliver the unfortunate news himself. It's his first year as President and he plans it to be a long reign and now District Thirteen must offer up their own tributes as well. There will be a total of 26 tributes now and he has decreed that this will be the best Hunger Games yet.**

**Yes! That's right District Thirteen has been added to the districts that must send tributes into the Games. I hope you will enjoy this story. Make your tributes quickly pleae for now there is a limit of one per person but that may change depending on how many people sign up. First come first serve, and good luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: District 1 and 2 are ****FULL****!**

Character Bios

**District 1**

::Male Tribute::

Name: Genesis Theo

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Specialty in combat: Specializes in 1 on 1 combat and has a wide range in weaponry such as, spear, bow and arrow, strength, knives, and climbing

Personality: He is a cocky, arrogant, and confident. He will do ANYTHING to win.

Appearance: He is a 6'4", muscular hunk that does well with ladies. He has honey blonde hair and a beautifully sculpted face. (He has a resemblance to Alex Peddifer.)

Short Bio: He was born into a very high class family that has given him everything he desired. He has a mom and dad, 2 younger twin sisters, Topaz and Sapphire who are also in training. He has been training since he was 7. He volunteers to carry on his family's success. His grandma and uncle both won The Hunger Games.

::Female Tribute::

Name: Velvet Meletno

Age and Sex: female 17

Specialty in combat throwing weapons especially throwing knives and spears

Personality/Attributes: Velvet is sly and intelligent; people don't expect to be though. She can be nice when she wants to be and when she is she is very charming (she does this in the interviews.) Velvet is a very double faced person. A lot of adults in the district think she's very nice and charming but the children know what she's really like and are scared of her.

Appearance: Velvet is average looking for district 1

Hair: a dark blond midlength she usually wears it either down or in a high ponytail.

Eyes: grey average size, but sometimes gives her a sly look.

Skin: tanned

Scars: one on her lower arm from training. Can be hidden by a clothes but velvet likes it so keeps it visible

Short Bio: When Velvet was very young she was with her twin sister vine, they found a hole in the fence and slipped through. They started playing in the forest around the district then. One day they came across a tracker jacker nest and tracker jackers attacked. Velvet and vine both got away as they were a fast runners but vine got stung too much and died a day later. From then on, Velvet changed and stopped being trusting and kind. She started training for the games and became the person she is now.

Alliance: Careers  
**District 2**

::Male Tribute::  
Name- Kyle Munious

Eyes- Bright blue

Hair-brown

Age-17

Birthday- September 3

Height- 6'3"

Appearance- wears simple jeans and a plane t-shirt. Nothing over the top. Nothing to fancy

Interview outfit: a simple suit without the tie. The shirt is slightly undone and not tucked in. Wears dark tennis shoes and a silver chain necklace.

Chariot outfit: Small chunks of stone to resemble a toga to show off his well-toned torso.

Specialty- can use spears and can set traps.

Bio: He grew up in a wealthy family that runs a masonry company in the heart of District 12. Capitol purchases all of the stone they need for their ambitious products in their luxurious city. His family owns a massive house built into the side of one of the mountains in the Rocky Mountain Range. A local village is nearby with fairly large houses and shops as well as an academy at which he attends. His parents tried to spoil him from an early age but became tired of it and started to dress as simple as possible and not act frivolous or snobbish like his parents. He earned his friends and every student and staff member at the academy's respect for that. He fell in love with a girl that was Reaped five years ago and never made it back. He held his grief in and it built up into a well of hatred and anger. In the Games, he will be an unstoppable force seeking to annihilate everyone to achieve some perverse form of revenge for his fallen lover, Avani Windella. He has trained for this since birth and finally it's his turn to join in on the bloodbath.

::Female Tribute::  
Full Name: Arden Carter

Age and Sex: 15, female

Specialty in combat: She's lethal with throwing knives, and isn't too bad with daggers.

Personality/Attributes: Arden is a cocky, intense Career. She's more intelligent than most of the Careers. She's actually very smart. Arden's sarcastic and smug and she's very opinionated. She upholds her reputation of a Career and is quite ruthless and aggressive. Arden is also rather deceptive and crafty. Then again she does know how to joke around and have "fun" with her other Career buddies. Deep down she yearns for her parents' approval which she will doubtfully ever get.

Appearance: Arden has long chocolate brown hair that has a red tint in the sun. She often pulls it back into a ponytail. She's 5'5" with olive skin and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She's skinny and has an hourglass figure. Arden has big blue eyes and thick, long eyelashes. She's very in shape and has a long scar on her left shoulder from an incident in a training session. Arden's movements are very sharp and precise even when she's just walking casually.

Short Bio: Arden has been trained as a Career intensely ever since she was just young. She wants to prove herself to her parents who are never satisfied and are constantly pushing Arden to her limit. They were the ones who made her a Career.

Interview Angle: clever and brave

Romance: Go ahead :)  
**District 3**  
::Male Tribute::

::Female Tribute::

**District 4**  
::Male Tribute::

::Female Tribute::

Full Name: Sylvia Lockheart

Age: 18

Sex: female

Specialty in combat: searches the weak spots of the other person and tries to use that. Often uses traps.

Personality/Attributes: Sylvia is mean and manipulative. She loves insulting people, always finding their weak spots. She is extremely clever and cunning, and can beat almost everybody in chess or other games like that.

Appearance: Long curly black hair (naturally) and green eyes with silver specs in it. She is tall even for a girl and muscular.

Short Bio: The parents of Sylvia are important businesspeople, so she is very rich even for somebody in district 1, and is very spoiled, but she never wanted that money and never needed the money. All she wanted was a good challenge, so she trained to be a tribute for the games, but focused on the things that required not only strength, but also brains. She always wondered if she would even volunteer, but she was forced by her parents and other people around her.  
**District 5**  
::Male Tribute::

::Female Tribute::

Full Name: Nessarose Thatcher

Age 16

Sex: female

Specialty in combat: She is quick and light on her feet moving almost no sound when she moves and has perfect balance. She is also very motivated and will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Personality/Attributes: Nessarose is a spoiled girl who always got what she wanted as a child. When she doesn't get what she want she will manipulate and destroy/ruin anyone who gets in her way. She speaks in an innocent tone, making her seem as if she doesn't mean or know what she's saying and uses it to her advantage. While she is manipulative she is also very cold blooded and sadistic, but also vain and spoiled.

Appearance: Nessa has reddish brown hair that flows to her shoulders when down, but keeps it in a braid. She her eyes are emerald green and her skin is tanned. She is 5'7 and weight 109lbs. her lips are ruby red and her legs are long and seductive.

Short Bio: She was the youngest to two sisters, Mayella (18) and Gigi (17). Her father and mother, Felix and Esma, were very kind and hopelessly romantic. While her husband was away on business for a month, Esma took in a wonderer named Refus and fell in love with him. They started an affair and when Felix came back he too fell in love with Refus. He left a month later and Esma revealed she was pregnant again. When Nessarose was born, Felix wondered if the child was his or Refus's (The entire Thatcher family had brown eyes and Refus had green). They showed more attention to Nessarose because they believed She was a part of him, he left behind.

**District 6**  
::Male Tribute::

::Female Tribute::

**District 7**  
::Male Tribute::

Name: Marco Marks

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Reaction to being reaped: Finally, I'm gonna be the star. I'm gonna be the one who everyone watches win in the end. I'm the one who will put on the show for those... those... makeup wearing pussys.

Appearance: about 5'9", dark blue hair, jade eyes

History: Only child, spoiled his whole life and hated every bit of it. Decided to go and live on his own but was forced to stay until 18 by the Capitol. Has hoped not to be reaped, but if he has to he has trained since he was 14.

Friends: Lone wolves don't have friends is his response.

Family: I don't want to know yours so why do you want to know mine?

Strong at hand-to-hand combat, speed, and evasiveness but weak to range fighting, swimming, and hiding.

Career: N/A

Alliance?: no alliance what so ever, if i had to, with someone just like me

Preferred method of death: something like killing a giant wolf in the process

::Female Tribute::  
Name: Estelle Hadera

Age: 17

Appearance: Long blonde hair that falls to the shoulders in small curls. She has icy blue irises and a thin nose. She has full lips and her smile is dazzling. She has a scar on her mid-back from a Peacekeeper's whip lashing her as a child for holding game.

Personality: Cheerful and funny; bright and can-do spirit. In the games, she is a whole different person. She is determined to kill anyone for the win so she can return to her boyfriend, Leon. Her face is concealed by a stoic mask showing no hint of emotion, in the Games she is a force to be reckoned with.

Combat Specialty: Martial arts and she's skilled with any blade because she practiced with her father's sword that has been passed down their family for generations. Although she's handy with an axe or hatchet too.

Chariot Costume: a dress made entirely out of fresh pine needles and earrings adorned with several needles and a metal band of bronze oak leaves in her hair.

Interview Costume: An emerald green dress that cuts short at the knees. She wears stylish camouflage patterned boots and several metal leaves are scattered in her hair for decoration.

Interview Appeal: charm, and tops it off with a sob story of her home and who's waiting for her to hopefully return.

Bio: She was born in District 7 and lives in a fairly big house with no other siblings, and only has to share it with her mother and father. She heads out into the forests to fell trees and chop them into proportionate pieces for the mills to convert them into lumber. Her mother operates machinery in the mills and her father works on falling trees needed for massive projects. She loves to visit the horses that pull the timber to the mills in the stables and sneaks out into the deepest part of the forest to practice with the family sword. She has been training since she was ten and her father taught her the basics of swordplay and she has been preparing for the Games just in case for the slight chance of her being called at the Reaping.

**District 8**  
::Male Tribute::

::Female Tribute::

Name: Laury Reed

Age: 15

Gender: female

Appearance: Half-long red hair and colorless blood-strained eyes. Small and a pale unhealthy skin. She is very thin and has a few little freckles in her face. Laury is an albino.

Personality: Laury has always been very pessimistic and depressed because of a lack of sunlight and she would love to come more often in the sun, but since she can't she always stares out of the window. She does love helping other people.

Friends/Family/Background: Laury never had the opportunity to make friends and is very lonely, but instead she often befriends with the new incoming DNA-projects. She lives alone with her dad, who is somebody that works in a secret DNA-lab, and often comes working with him so he won't be alone. She trains together with other projects.

Best weapon/s: bow and arrow

Skills: She doesn't need a lot of food, she can see in the dark, she is good at staying hidden so she can kill somebody and nobody will know where the arrow came from

Weaknesses: she burns very fast, she is a slow runner, she can't climb

Alliances: possible but definitely not the careers

Romances: no

Training Score: 7 (bow and arrow)

Reaping (reaped or volunteered): reaped

How they felt (when reaped/volunteered): not even bad, it has to end someway

Reaping outfit (optional): A long red dress covering almost her entire body

Token (optional): a hat

Are they involved in the bloodbath?: no, she has to get away from the sun as fast as she can.

**District 9**  
::Male Tribute::  
Name: Rowan Zeala / Marilyn Estran

Age: 14 / 18

District (order of preference): 9

Gender: Male / female

Appearance: Rowan is 5'5 and weighs 107lbs. He has blond golden hair that is very short and spikey and bright blue eyes. His pale skin and freckles across his nose give him an innocent angle look that matches his personality.

Personality: He is the kindest sweetest person you will ever meet. He has always done what he's been told and never talked back. He is nice to everyone and is trusting to people. He is smart and wouldn't hurt a fly. Marilyn is the exact opposite. She is always angry about something or at someone. She usually talks in a cold sarcastic cocky tone. She is mean and violent to people and is extremely protective of Rowan and will not trust anyone.

History: Rowan lived an overprotected lifestyle as his parents didn't want him to do anything dangerous. Dispute this he had a ton of friends from school. The only violent thing was watching the hunger games. They fascinated him and he planned strategies in his head if he was reaped dispute the fact he knew he could never actually kill any one. When he was twelve a few weeks before his first reaping he came home and found him house empty. He heard a noise from his parents room and went to investigate .He found her mother tied to the bed with another woman having sex with her both moaning in pleasure .His father was videotaping the whole thing. Rowan having never been exposed to anything that graphic his brain created someone who could. Marilyn the angry violent 18 year old. Since then she'd has been with him. Marilyn will take over Rowan's body if he is in trouble, feels the need to, or to protect Rowan.

Strengths: smart, quick, innocent looking, nice, Marilyn

Weaknesses: can't kill anyone, but Marilyn will.

Alliances: (Yes/no) maybe

Romance: (Yes/no) no

Family (give me something people!): (Mother, 46) Mary and (father, 49) Mitchell. Both are overprotecting of Rowan and are in aware of what she witnessed on that day and the existence of Marilyn.

Friends (see above): Marilyn. Marie Lesison best friend and unaware of Marilyn

View of the Games: finds them interesting.

View of the Capitol: they're evil.

Reaped/Volunteered: reaped

Reaction to Reaping/Why they volunteered: he was terrified but Marilyn took over and he strutted up to the stage confidently.

Weapon: knives and darts dipped in poison

Reaping Outfit: a baggy blue shirt and pants

Chariot Outfit: suit that is as black as midnight and seems to move

Interview Outfit: the same as the chariot

Interview Angle: an innocent boy

Bloodbath: (note: even if you say no, I might have to…no-one wants their character to die so early, but it has to happen… ) no

Token: a necklace with two angle wings on the front.

Rich or poor: rich

Anything else? Hates cussing Marilyn loves it.

::Female Tribute::

Name: Anna Testal

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Volunteered or reaped?: reaped

If volunteered, why?: N/A

Reaction: She immediatly felt like she was paralyzed and the peacekeepers helped her onto the stage. Appearance (DETAILED): She is a GEOURGOUS 5'8" blonde, much like Glimmer and Cashmere. She has piercing hazel eyes and long bouncy blonde hair.

Personality (DETAILED): She is determined and never a quitter, but she has a soft spot for family. She is ready to do what's necessary for the games

History (DETAILED): She was born into a high class family with a mother, father, and older brother Carlisle. She was always pampered in life, but seemed to stay humble. She works every day after school and on weekends. In her free time, she volunteers at the bakery in her town square.

Friends: Asha, a tall dark and handsome boy who she has always had a crush on, but Asha admittedly thinks of them as just friends.

Family: She has a mom, dad, and older brother named Carlisle. She also spends a lot of time with her grandmother Belka. Belka's brother was in the 2nd hunger games.

Strengths (List three): stamina, swimming, and strategy

Weaknesses (List three): heavy objects, spears, and throwing

Weapon(s) of choice: bow and arrows, and ax or hatchet

Token from district (why is it your token?): An old silver dollar coin her grandmother gave Anna

Reaping Outfit: A silky beautiful light purple dress with black flats

Chariot Outfit: beige silk dress with a headdress resembling a field of grain

Interview Outfit: A long green sparked dress with her hair in a beautiful pony tail

Interview Angle: Sensual sexy and adorable

Training strategy: Do as best as she possibly can

Training score: 7 for climbing and agility

Arena strategy: Stay in trees and wait to strike like a cobra when the time comes

Career (Yes/No): no

Alliance: (Yes/No): yes, with her district partner

If yes, with who?: district partner

Preferred method of death: Dying by being killed by the final tribute.

**District 10**  
::Male Tribute::  
Full Name: Dean Tormalove

Age and Sex: Male age 17

Specialty in combat: His strength is his greatest ability as well as being fast. However, his downfall would be not planning things out before doing them.

Personality/Attributes: He is very outgoing and is a flirt when he has the time to be. He is a very loyal ally and always sticks to his word. In sticky situations, he's always the first to make jokes (it's how he deals with things)

Appearance: six foot one, muscular with dark brown messy hair that waves down to his neck. His eyes are hazel.

Short Bio: He has two younger brothers who he is very protected of and he volunteered just so they wouldn't even have a chance of being chosen.

::Female Tribute::

Name: Kyna (pronounced Kai-na) Classer

Age: 17

Appearance: silky, straight brown hair that flows down to her shoulders and her eyes are a bright blue like an aquamarine. She is about 5' 5".

Combat Specialty: Long ranged weapons, prefers the bow and arrow or throwing knives, but can handle any knife with subliminal mastery.

Personality: Cocky at times, but very innocent and quiet most of the time. In the games, she's a whole different person. She kills with grace and intense speed. She secretly enjoys the kill and after one she seeks out more tributes to kill.

Bio: Kyna lives in District 10 with her mother, father and younger brother. Her mother and father own a butcher shop that her family runs and is one of the upper middle-class families in the district due to the amount of business from wealthy Capitol merchants. Capitol orders their meats from their family's store for parties and other events. She sometimes has to butcher the meats in her father's place but she mostly tends to prepare it and slice it up into perfect cuts. Her mother does the marinade and rubs before her brother packages the meat to be sent out. She spends most of her free time in the shop outside of school, but likes to go out into the ranches and watch the livestock. On the weekends when she has more free time, she likes to go down to the stables and ride her Friesian horse, Kuro.

Chariot Outfit: bright red strapless dress that has a train (it drags off of the chariot) and has white streaks to make it look like sirloin.

Interview Outfit: a black one long sleeved dress that had a tight fit on her and her hair is up in a straight and fancy ponytail.

**District 11**  
::Male Tribute::  
Name: Shylam Nist

age:17

eyes- jade

hair-blonde

height-5 9

appearance-built upper body, long legs, tree branch like arms

interview outfit-whit suit jacket, pants, socks and shoes and a red dress shirt and tie.

Chariot outfit- *undetermined yet*

History- since birth he's heard about the games and knew he was gonna be reaped, so he trained, and trained, and trained, until he's what he is now. He parents tried to spoil him, because they thought his fuss over the games was overreacting, but failed and he burned everything they gave him. He was a solitude loner until he met a girl while going for a jog. Her name was Joyce, he fell in love with her after a month or two of knowing him. When she professed his love to her she instantly responded that eve since she saw him at her first Reaping 3 years ago she was in love with him. they then spent their few months together happy, that is, until the reaping came and h was chosen. Joyce was about to demand her brother to volunteer and take his place, but he gave her this look like, "I'm gonna make it, for you, I'll survive, and kick ass while doing it.

::Female Tribute::  
Name: Shianne Emmalyn

Age and Sex: 13 Female

Specialty in combat: Stealth and quickness. She knows how to climb trees well and can walk nearly silently. She knows how to navigate and is good with finding food in the wilderness. She isn't very good with most weapons but can handle a small knife fairly well.

Personality/Attributes: She's a shy girl that can act when needed but tends to shy away from big groups. When alone she loves to dance and sing and she is far from what people would call normal. When she gets angry she tends to act irrationally and attacks the nearest thing to her whether it is inanimate or not.

Appearance: 5'1 and about 75 lbs. she has long blond hair that goes down to the middle of her back and is very straight. She doesn't wear much make up and has ocean blue eyes and a small button nose. She has thin lips and could easily be considered attractive if she didn't try to hide it. She wears t-shirts and jeans more often than not. She has slender legs.

Short Bio: Her parents are Dominic Forster and Kristen Forster. Dominic is very caring and over protective and would do anything for her. Her mom is the same way and both love her very much. Her brother is Talon Forster and 17. He is very protective as well and would give his life for her. She hasn't been in a relationship and only has one really close friend. Her name is Hannah Matthews and they are very close. Nearly inseparable and are basically sisters. She has a good life at home and comes from a middle class family.  
**District 12**  
::Male Tribute::  
Full Name Damian Hawkson

Age and Sex 16, male

Specialty in combat hand-to-hand combat, axes, and knives

Personality/Attributes: kind and hates to kill, but is not afraid to. He can defend himself well, but is not afraid to defend others he cares about. He's also quite smart and strong.

Appearance: Damian has chocolate brown hair and grey Seam eyes. He has olive skin and a few freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. He's about 5'8". He's lanky. Not too muscular, but he's surprisingly strong.

Short Bio: Has lived a fairly decent life in district 12, but his cousin Noah Mattson was killed in the games last year. He wishes to avenge his death. He feels guilty for not volunteering for him while he still had the chance and struggles sometimes with accepting the fact that he's really gone. He feels it's his duty to avenge his death and show the Capitol he wasn't meaningless. He lives with his father, aunt, uncle, and other cousin Ashica who is three and doesn't really realize what happened to her older brother.

::Female Tribute::

Name: Rose Vlaire

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance: red hair that flows down in brilliant waves usually has her hair down with a thick headband to push her hair out of her face. Her eyes have a unique violet and pink blend of color.

Chariot Costume: Black sheer dress with glittering coal to obscure her chest and waist from being viewed through the dress. She wears a bronze headdress that looks like fire.

Interview Dress: (similar to Glimmer's) Short bright red dance with orange streaks in it and fluffed out with orange and red feathers on the bottom to resemble fire. It has a black belt decorated with glittering pieces of coal that goes around midriff. There are more flame-like feathers that cover her chest and her head is adorned with a thick black headband with glittering pieces of coal covering it. Her feet are covered by scarlet red high heels at least 2 inches tall.

Interview Appeal: Likeable not slutty

Combat Specialties: Excels with throwing and hunting knives, and is really good at setting traps and snares to catch her victims like she does when hunting.

Bio: Her best friend's name is Lily; she has brown hair and collects herbs and their plants for remedies. She is the only healer in the district and Rose helps her out sometimes. Rose lives with her mom and dad. Her mom sells trinkets and food at the Hob and her dad works in the coal mines. She has a little brother named Grant who makes random things around the house. Her father taught her how to hunt and my mother showed which edible plants to pick in the forest that she could sell at the Hob. Her brother is 11 and will be eligible for the reaping next year. She has signed up for tesserae twice so she was expecting her name to be drawn anyway.

**District 13**  
::Male Tribute::  
Full Name: Orion Minix

Age: 18

Sex: male

Specialty in combat: close combat with heavy weapons like two handed swords or hammers

Personality/Attributes: He is selfish and arrogant, and very spoiled. He often uses brute force, because he is too stupid to know what the consequences are.

Appearance: He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is small and a little bit fat, but has lots of muscles.

Short Bio: Orion is raised as a career, with a violent father and a snobby mother with high expectations of him. He has always been bad in school, so winning the Hunger Games is the only way for him to stay rich and survive when he gets old.

Volunteered: yes

::Female Tribute::


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: The Reapings (Districts 1-7)

**A/N: I have a surprise for the ending of this chapter! No spoilers **

Genesis' POV

The afternoon breeze drifted calmly through the open window in Genesis' spacious bedroom. He stared calmly into the burning coals in the small wood stove in the corner of his room. The flames danced inside along the smooth charred stones and he dealt with the fact that today was the day. He knew that his family was expecting him to volunteer today. This is what he had trained for his entire life and this is what his purpose in life was and he knew he would come back out on top.

He shifted until his neck was rested comfortably in the nest of pillows leaning against the leather headboard of his massive bed. His gaze flickered to the glamorous view from his bedroom he had over the rest of the district. The heart of the district was filled with factories and warehouses that created and stored Capitol's luxury goods. The Justice building was at the north end of the District and you could see Capitol's emblem engraved into the face of it.

Shops lined the street leading up to it as well as several homes scattered here and there. A courtyard stood in the center filled with memorials to pay homage to fallen Tributes. Statuettes of Tributes formed rings around the massive memorial itself. Genesis's house was at the south end of the main road atop a hill side. Wrought iron fence at least eight feet high adorned with a giant double gate blocked off unwanted guests from entering the area. Manors lined this portion of the street and houses filled the seemingly endless plot of land until it reached the hillside that Genesis' family owned.

Only a few houses came within a two mile radius of his own. His family had become the wealthiest in the District and owned their own plot of land with their estate.

He rubbed his eyes weakly before getting out of bed and heading out of his room. He descended a long stairway that descended to the bottom floor of his house. His sister's Topaz and Sapphire raced past him and jumped the last few steps before disappearing into the huge kitchen. Genesis calmly walked into the kitchen to see his grandmother standing beside a huge island and his mother cooking breakfast by the stove. She fixed him a warm plate of eggs and ham steak. "Eat up," she said quietly, "You need to look strong for when you volunteer today."

He nodded in silent compliance and devoured the plates in moments. "I left your outfit hanging in your closet in your bedroom," said his mother, "You need to look great for when you appear on stage." She squeezed his right cheek softly and he pulled away and groaned, "Stop mom." He jogged up the stairs in a hurry to escape his mother and opened the black door to his bedroom. He snatched open the thin glass sliding door of his closet and snatched out the outfit his mother had put together.

He laid it on the bed and disappeared behind the doorway leading inside his bathroom. He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into his spacious shower letting the steaming hot water wash away any doubts he had about volunteering today. He shut the water off and quickly toweled off and got dressed before heading back downstairs. He hugged his mother, father, grandmother, and two little sisters goodbye before leaving for the Reaping. A stable coach transported him and a few others down into the city where he got out and began to assemble with the others. Music played and their new escort climbed on stage. "Welcome all," he said, "I'm very pleased to be District 1's new escort. My name is Ramon Hendrickson." He walked over to the bowl filled with slips of paper, "Let's break tradition and start with the boys," said Ramon.

He plucked out a card and he began to read off the name, "Alex-." "I VOLUNTEER!" yelled Genesis up to Ramon. "Very well, come on up," he called out to Genesis standing ten yards away from the stairs. "What's your name?" he asked Genesis holding the microphone close to his lips. "Genesis Theo," he replied calmly, "I promise my family that I will return and add another Games victory to our family's successes."

Velvet's POV

Velvet stood in the crowd surrounded by her closest friends who all stared in revering silence at Genesis and in anticipation for who would volunteer. Ramon spoke again after Genesis fell into place, "Now for the ladies," he said. His had brushed the brim of the bowl and his fingers shuffled amongst the tiny envelopes of parchment. He plucked one out and carefully opened it up. He began to read off the name listed on it, "Ash-." "I volunteer," she yelled up to him.

"Well then come on up," said Ramon eagerly.

She strode up the steps and flashed a charming and captivating smile at the cheering crowd. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Velvet Meletno," she said loudly into the microphone, "I plan on bringing honor to our district once again this year by returning as victor."

A smirk spread across Genesis' face, "Good luck," he said with a laugh.

"You'll need it more than me out there in the arena," she replied with a malicious smile.

Her thoughts drifted away back to her morning today. Her eyes shifted to the facades of the academy jutting out over the cityscape like a shining beacon of marble. Behind the academy, a vast training yard spanned acres and acres until fence line separated it from the endless blocks of factories and warehouses. Smoke billowed from smokestacks and changed the sky around there to a muddled grey. Fake trees, rocks, mountains, and sand dunes sprawled the training arena to simulate any situation or terrain you could face in the arena during the actual Games.

Thinking about it now, she could see every "Games" she had participated in. She "killed" every one of her victims with sublime grace and put on a show. She always delivered the bloodiest kills. Looking back now, she knew she could win this, and any doubts were pushed away to the back of her mind instantly.

Her thoughts wondered back to earlier when she was training back in the academy's grounds before she had departed for the Reaping. She stood surrounded by ballistic gel mannequins she strapped her black leather sheathe to her right leg and drew two after taking a deep breath. This what she did best, and this put her mind at ease during times like this.

In a split second, one of the knives had flashed through the air and lodged dead center of its chest. Blood poured from the wound and pooled around it trickling across the grey cut stones. With another flick of the wrist, the other blade slid neatly into the gel mannequin's forehead with a sickening sound. A steady stream of blood poured from the wound and trickled down in streams down the mannequin's torso.

She unsheathed two more and nailed two more all kill shots. With each passing second, her speed and ferocity increased until the air was filled with metallic light. Blood exploded and flung in all directions from all of the wounds delivered. She wiped a few drops of the blood from her face and turned to find the tip of a sword dangerously close to her chest. "Dead," said an old woman simply. Her jet black dress swirled at her feet from the early morning breeze.

A faint smile crept across her lips as she studied the bloodied mannequins and spotted a knife lodged into the edge of a left lung. With inhumane speed her sword neatly sliced through the gel of the neck and sliced the head clean from its body. Blood pooled from the stump and cascaded onto the stone tiles. "You left a survivor," she said quietly, "Make sure it doesn't happen in the actual Games."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Velvet quietly still trying to guess at her motives.

"Because if Genesis fails you must step up to the task and return as the victor of the 76th annual Hunger Games," she said, "You must promise me at least this much, if Genesis falls in the arena that you will in the best of your ability avenge his death."

"Of course," she said in shock, "I would do that without being asked."

"Also, if he so much loses faith or gives up in the peak of the fight, _kill _him," she said her voice dropping dangerously low.

"Y-You want me to kill him?" asked Velvet her surprise clearly showing in her tone.

"If he has no chance of winning. Yes, yes I do," she said.

"How could you give up your grandson so easily?" asked Velvet.

"Oh dear, you haven't heard my story have you?" asked the old woman, "Well very well I will tell you. It was down to the final three tributes in the arena and I killed the first man I ever loved in them, just to win and bring honor back to the district and my family. I threw a knife straight into his heart."

The words echoed eerily inside her head, "_Into his heart…into his heart…into his heart!_"

She was snapped back to reality as the train came to a halt behind them. Ramon raced forward and ushered them onto the train without another look back behind him. The doors slid quietly closed behind them. The train disappeared into a dark tunnel leaving District 2 behind.

Kyle's POV

The sound of drills echoed harmoniously and chisels and pickaxes clicked against stone inside the huge quarries. Smokestacks towered over the sprawling cityscape pouring black smoke into the hazy sky. A palatial chateau stood erected atop a chiseled cliff top. The marble required for it had been directly cut out of the cliff face beneath the manse and it loomed over the majority of the district.

Kyle stood in the gardens outside of the chateau and was sparring with his father. He ducked under a clumsy blow and lunged inward, lancing the spear into the chest plate of his father's cuirass and bowled him over. He stared down at his father and swiftly brought the spearhead crashing down in the center of the chest plate leaving a small dent.

"Your dead," said Kyle monotonously.

"You need to lighten up Kyle," said his father frowning at him, "Today's the day you're finally going to volunteer into the Games."

"Yes dad, todays the day I'm going to volunteer to go slaughter others for Capitol's entertainment," he said.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" asked his father, "By persevering through anything the Capitol throws at you in the Games, that itself will be revenge enough to Capitol that they have no power over you."

"Don't you dare bring her up," snarled Kyle dangerously, "You have no right to even speak her name. Because you couldn't do the one thing I asked she had to enter in tesserae. I will never forgive you now that she's gone."

His father stood dumbstruck as though he had slapped him in the face and stayed silent.

Kyle regained his calm, "Besides, that's not even the point. Sure if I return I will bring _even_ more wealth to our family. How can you be so happy that today's the day I'm leaving for the actual arena and may never ever return home," he said.

"Because I have to hold onto the small hope that you will return as victor; now go get ready for the Reaping," said his father quietly. Kyle nodded and walked across the remainder of the courtyard. Two Avoxes hurried to pull open the large doors to let him back inside. He walked back inside and crossed the open corridor to a huge stairway and grasped the stone banisters as he ascended higher into the chateau. He ducked into an open doorway and raced up a small spiral stairwell and ascended to the top of his tower. He gently pushed open the oak door and entered his huge and spacious bedroom.

A small sectional and glass table was spread about around the granite mantle and fireplace. Redwood floors glistened from the rays of the afternoon sunlight. He strode up the small steps to the raised floor where his bed lay. He strode past and quickly washed up in the large rotund tub in the center of his bathroom. He walked over to his closet and ignored the outfit his mother had had tailored for him for today. He tossed on a simple t-shirt and grey jeans and slipped on his wolf- fur lined leather jacket.

He hurried back down the stairs and crossed the corridor into the entrance hall and hugged his waiting family good bye before being exposed again to the icy and sharp mountain winds. The fur lining the hood of his coat ruffled and his locks flew about from the ragged winds exposing the majority of his sapphire-blue irises. He walked down the steps and traversed the hill down to the cable car waiting to take him into the heart of the district.

The cable car sped down the wire line and passed spires of rock narrowly as they descended the steep mountain. Kyle didn't even spare a glance back at his home. The cable car finally pierced a thick blanket of fog and had reached District 2's largest village finally. He stepped out into the square and the crowd turned around to see him striding toward them. They all hurried to clear a path for him and the district's new escort raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Kyle returned a cold stare until the escort finally shifted his eyes away. His friends from the academy strode up to him calmly. "Hey Kyle," said Demetrius, his best friend since they were very young.

"Hey Demetrius," replied Kyle warmly. He hugged his friend Elisa and stop conversing with them once the anthem begun to silence them all.

"Welcome, welcome all to the Reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!," he began, "I think I will switch off whoever goes first every years because I plan to be around for a _very _long time. SO this year, let's start with our male tributes." He reached his long, bony fingers into the glass bowl and swiftly plucked out an envelope. He stood silent looking up at the crowd expectantly. "I'm not going to waste my breath if one of you is just going to interrupt me and volunteer," he said.

"I volunteer," said Kyle.

The escort fixated a long calculating stare on Kyle and finally called him up to the stage. "What's your name?" he asked when he had finally reached his side.

"Kyle Munious," he replied.

He stood paralyzed in shock when a girl with flowing brown hair. Streaks of auburn glinted in the sunlight and her icy blue eyes glanced up at him and a smirk crossed the threshold of her lips. The escort gently shoved him off to the side completely confused from his reaction. The girl strode up to the front of the stage next to Demetrius and Elisa, "You look so much like her!" said Demetrius.

"That's because that's her cousin stupid," said Elisa.

The girl flashed an innocent smile up at Kyle. Kyle stared still dumbstruck at her. Haunting memories flashed through his head repeatedly and the escort's words became an incomprehensible blur.

Arden's POV

Arden wrapped her chocolate hair in a long ponytail and flung it over her right shoulder. The escort continued, "And this year's female tribute is." He plucked another small envelope out of the bowl and prepared to read off the name but faltered when Arden called up to him, "I volunteer."

"Well then come on up," said the escort.

She jogged up the staircase on the right and briskly strode over to him and spoke into the microphone before he even had the chance to ask, "Arden Carter."

The escort flashed a feral smile at her and concluded the Reaping before dismissing everyone and taking the two to the Justice building. Arden sat alone in the small room for the whole time with just her thoughts screaming inside of her head.

She spoke softly to herself, "He still remembers Avani and sees her in me."

"I could exploit that in the arena, but I made a promise to her," she whispered softly.

The Peacekeeper's strode into the room and told her that it was time to head down to the train. Arden nodded not even expecting anyone to show up. She strode out of the room and found Kyle standing in the hall. She said quietly to him as they left the Justice building, "She told me to protect you if you ever had to go into the Games."

"Who say's I need any protecting?" he asked his voice dangerously quiet.

"You can't take it out on them in the Games," she said to him urgently, "Those kids did nothing to her."

Kyle said nothing and walked forward and jumped up into the train ignoring her words. The door slid shut behind her and she raged after him screaming at him, "Listen to me!"

"What's to listen to?" asked Kyle, "I have no intention of taking out my fury on the other tributes. I still have to kill them to survive and I know she asked you to sacrifice yourself to save me, but it's not going to be happening that way."

"Oh believe me," she said with a smirk, "I have every intention of winning. I actually have a family that _cares _to return to."

"Oh really? Then how come they didn't show up for their half hour of private time with you in the Justice Hall," he asked reveling in silent victory.

"It's a show of strength. _You _of all people should know this," she replied.

Kyle winced at the direct jab, "How can you still blame me for that?"

"Your _whole _family shares the blame and I will exact my revenge later on in my lifetime if I return," she snarled at him.

She stomped off and slammed the door to her quarters shut behind her. "Sorry Avani, this is just one promise I have to break," she said.

Sylvia's POV

"Checkmate," she said laughing at her father staring at her dumbstruck.

"Again? I can never beat you at chess," he said putting on a fake pout.

She laughed, and he continued in a more serious tone, "You know, if you volunteered you could probably win the Games with your cleverness."

The smile slid off her face and as quickly as it had come, "Why would I want to? I mean I could win them, that I know?"

"Exactly," said her father, "You should volunteer."

"Maybe," she said quietly.

Her mother walked into the living room, "It's time to get ready for the Reaping," she said excitedly, "Today's the day District 4 might finally win for once in a long time."

"Why are you both so excited to cart me off into the Games?" she snarled.

"Because if you win this Capitol will finally pay attention to our District and bring even more wealth to us," she replied with a smile.

"There's also the chance that I won't return," she replied with a pang of hurt hidden in her voice, "Don't you care?"

"If you fail, then you just weren't good enough to win," she said flatly.

"Wow," replied Arden her anger surging up in her, "Get out!" She shoved her mother out and locked the door. She quickly bathed and got dressed before heading out without saying goodbye to any of her parents.

She strode down the street into the plaza towards the stage being set up for the Reaping. A crystal-blue haired woman strode up on stage and tapped the microphone lightly to test it and then waited for the citizens to find their places. Sylvia pushed through the crowd to reach the front to get the best view. She shoved two girls aside, "Get out of my way!"

The woman began to speak, "Hello everyone! Let's get started right away! Let's start with the ladies." She reached into the glass bowl and swiftly plucked out a small purple envelope. "Rene Gardner," she spoke into the microphone. A little girl stood frozen with fear in the center of the horde of girls. Sylvia watched as a little girl trudged up to the stage tears running down her face. The words came out of her mouth before she even knew she had spoken them, "I volunteer!"

Nessarose's POV

Nessarose awoke to the bright rays of sun piercing through the small gap in her curtains. She stretched and peeked out her bedroom window to see steam billowing up from the power plants. The sound of turbines silently spinning awakened the citizens in streams pouring from their homes to do their daily work. Nessarose glanced down into the square to see the stage for today's Reaping being put together.

She quickly washed up and got dressed in the outfit her mother had laid out for her while she was bathing and headed down to the square with her two younger sisters, Mayella and Gigi. She held their hands one on each side of her and helped them along through the teeming crowd gathering around them. Capitol's symbol flashed into existence behind the district's new escort. The anthem flared and the crowd fell silent.

The man with lime-green spiky hair and a strange tattoo on his left cheek spoke into the microphone, "Welcome citizens of District 5 to the Reaping of the 76th Hunger Games!" Nessarose scoffed at this guy's nerve. As if everyone was excited that two of them would be drawn to go fight to the death against twenty two others for Capitol's entertainment. Her little sisters hugged her legs tightly refusing to let her go. Nessarose's attention flashed through the crowd scanning everyone's faces for fear and any emotion.

The green haired escort walked right over to the girl's drawing bowl and plucked out a purple envelope. He pulled the seal free and read off the name contained within, "Nessarose Thatcher!"

Nessarose stood staring up at him in shock. His little sisters panicked and sobbed clutching at her legs as she tried to head up to the stage. She pried them loose and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She briskly strode up the steps and walked over to the thin and green haired man. He raised her hand into the air, "This year's female tribute for District 5!" Soft applause rippled through the crowd.

Nessarose snatched her hand away in disgust from being touched by a Capitol pig. She turned on her heel and walked away from him before hiding in the shadows of the stage's backdrop. He walked over to the male tribute and walked over to the boy's bowl. His words were lost to her as her mind conjured up mental images of the arena. Images of her death flashed in her mind and her killing others flashed by.

The boy climbed up on stage and stood behind her silently. After they had gone into the Justice building to say their goodbyes to their families, they departed silently for the train waiting on the edge of the district. Nessarose passed the boy and boarded the train heading to her personal quarters immediately to plan out her strategy. The door slid shut behind her and the steady hum of electricity faded from her ears.

Estelle's POV (Both Tributes are in here)

The soft whispers of the wind blowing through the soft evergreen pines filled Estelle's bedroom. She jumped out of bed to the familiar pebble slapping against the glass pane of her window. She flung open her window and heard the sound of the lattice shaking violently beneath her window. The ivy coiled up to the base of her window and Leon grasped the sill and pulled himself up and into her bedroom.

Her kissed her softly and then leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, "I wonder who's going to be chosen today?" he said softly.

"Hopefully not either of us," she replied.

"If you get Reaped I'm volunteering to go in with you," he said.

"I can't let you do that. I would need you to care of your own as well as my family," she said.

"Don't say that like you are expecting to die in there if you were Reaped. You and I both know your capabilities with a sword," he replied with a laugh.

"I'm serious," she said breaking the short period of silence between them.

Leon ignored her, "Let's change the subject to a happier topic," he said.

Estelle laughed and Leon dived swiftly into her closet disappearing from view as the doorknob rattled and turned. Estelle's mother Celeste walked in, "I have your outfit ready."

"Ok I will go bathe soon," replied Estelle.

Celeste glanced at the closet and quietly spoke, "You can come out of there Leon."

"How did you know?" asked Estelle as Leon trudged out of her small closet.

"I was a teenager once to you know," she replied glaring at her daughter.

Leon smiled at Celeste and she gave him a brief hug before closing the door behind her. Estelle watched children start to depart from their homes to the square and left for bathroom door. She opened the small door in her room leading to it and Leon tried to follow. She shoved him and locked the door behind him, "No."

Leon laughed and climbed back out the window. Estelle toweled the droplets of water off and slipped on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a long emerald green shirt. She put on some combat boots she her father had given her as a present.

She concealed a sheathed hunting knife in the sleeves of her shirt strapping it to her arm. She always carried it for her protection. She tied her hair up in a layered ponytail and slipped on a silver necklace with a glittering crystal rose attached to it. She hurried downstairs and opens the front door departing for the square. Her mom follows slowly at a distance behind to watch the Reaping too. Estelle raced across the green lawn and grabbed Leon's hand walking with him to the square. The stage was built off of the Justice Hall and stood erected just on the border of dense woodland.

The anthem began to play just as they walked up and they watched the Reaping from the back. The escort walked out from behind the stage and grabbed the microphone off of the stand. "Hello everyone, my name is Dante and I will be your new escort," he said. His purplish-red hair lay brushed aside to keep it out of his face. He flashed a charming smile into the crowd. "I would like to start with the ladies," he said winking at a few.

He reached into the bowl weaving his fingers through the pile of envelopes. He plucked one out from the bottom and removed the wax seal. He opened the envelope and cleared his throat before speaking the name, "Estelle Hadera!"

Estelle's hand clenched tightly on Leon's. She stared up at the stage completely in shock at her name being chosen at such a slim chance. She sighed and quickly kissed Leon before climbing the small stairway and heading over beside Dante. She stood their quietly anticipating the next name to be called as the male tribute of District 7.

Dante plucked another envelope from the male's bowl and reads off a name, "Marco Marks."

A dark blue haired boy strode through the crowd with a smirk towards the stage. The crowd started to part to make way for him. Leon watched Estelle standing up on stage helplessly and alone and his whole being screamed to join her up there. If they were to die, it would be together. Before he even knew he had spoken, the four words tumbled freely from his lips, "I volunteer as tribute."

Leon walked through the crowd and ignored the boy previously chosen with hatred directed at him burning in his eyes. The boy seethed in fury and headed to the back of the crowd. Leon strode calmly up the steps and walked over to join Estelle holding her in a tight embrace as she whispered angrily at him incomprehensively. He replied in a soothing tone trying to calm her down, "I know, but I couldn't just let you go all alone."

She turned to see her mother watching her from the crowd with twin trails of tears streaming down her cheeks. She put on her bravest ace to try to reassure her and headed into the Justice Building. A half hour later she reappeared out the front doors with Leon and Peacekeepers escorted the two and Dante to the train waiting to take them to Capitol.

She waves a final goodbye to her mother and the door slides closed quietly and the train speeds off leaving the vast forests of District 7 behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reapings (Districts 8-13)

Laury's POV

Laury strode through the snow white rooms filled with all sorts of futuristic equipment and tanks filled with DNA projects. She pressed her hand against a scanner and the door slid open and snapped closed behind her. The rotund room spread at least the length of a large house and wall segments stood here and there to give some residents some privacy. Bunk beds stood on the far side of the room providing them a large window view of the district.

Her auburn hair cascaded down to her mid-back flying about as she moved. Her bangs concealed her albino skin and only her blood-strained eyes shown through the locks of hair. She sat down beside a little girl who was sitting beside the glass peering down into the district. "Hi Tori!" said Laury down to the little girl.

"Laury!" she screeched in joy and hugged her leg.

Laury looked down at the little girl's arm to see the first stages of decay spreading up her arm from her hand. "Did this happen overnight?" asked Laury in horror. The little girl solemnly nodded and stared at her arm terrified at what was happening to her arm. Laury immediately snatched her up and raced back into the experiment room and searched for her father.

She found him and brought Tori to him. "What's wrong with her arm?" asked Laury.

"She must have degenerated with the extra strands we affixed to her DNA," he replied quietly observing the decay.

"Arturo will be pleased," he whispered silently to himself. He injected a shot in a shot into her arm, "What I have given you is an antidote to sedate the disease. He walked away and Laury followed close behind him.

He headed down the corridor over to a thick steel door that no torch could cut through in years. He quickly typed in a code and pressed his hand on the scanner and the door rumbled open. Laury tried to follow but he gently ushered her away, "This room is not for your eyes dear; why don't you go play with Tori?" he asked. Laury nodded and turned away before glimpsing over her shoulder to see mutts generating in glass tubes filled with a strange colorless liquid.

She stared in wonder at the rows filled with them until the door blocked them from view once again. She headed back to the experiment's quarters and found Frisian awake and sitting on one of the couches. She waved at him and walked over to Tori curled up in a chaise reading a book. "Hey," said Laury, "I have to go to the Reaping soon."

Tori sprang from the chaise, "Don't go!"

"I have to," she said quietly.

She left the room and entered the lift to head down to the bottom floor of the research facility. The lift chimed and the doors swung open to reveal another empty hall. She took a deep breath and calmly strode out the front doors.

She headed down to the district plaza and waited for the Reaping to begin. The anthem rang throughout the district to signal all stragglers to the square. The district's new escort walked over to the microphone stand and promptly introduced herself as Jaina. "Ladies first shall we?" asked Jaina. Her oddly colored fingernails scrabbled through the bowl full of envelopes and she plucked one dead out of the center. She sliced the seal off with her false nails and her voice rang out with the name labeled on it, "Laury Reed!"

Words of outrage and utter shock spread through the crowd of citizens and the Peacekeepers grew tense in fear of having to suppress a riot. Laury accepted her fate solemnly, everyone knew of her condition due to an accident in the lab when she was very young which she barely survived. She headed for the stage drawing plans inside her head. The escort waited for the noise to die down. She called out the male tribute's name over the noise threatening to rise again.

Laury paid no attention to the boy she knew what she had to do to win. "_During the day, I appear as a frail weak little girl from District 9 but during the night I become the silent killer. After all I am a child of night."_

Rowan's POV

Rowan stood in a patch of wildflowers innocently playing in the meadow outside his house. The wind whistled through the giant oak tree and he plucked a small twig from it and began to draw in the dirt. A group of boys from school smiled at each other and walked in his direction bearing down on the unknowing fourteen year old boy.

Rowan began to watch a flutter about and turned around when he found the sunlight blocked out around him by the shadows of three tall boys from school grinning at him cruelly. He smiled at them innocently and went back to his childish games. He picked up the stick and drew in the dirt again and began to panic as he read the words he just wrote, "_Run!"_

Rowan turned around to try to escape but was to late and he got a fist in the gut by one of the boys. He doubled over groaning in pain. They started to kick him while he was on the ground and he managed to get to his feet but they shoved him back down. He got up again and again each time being shoved down. His emotions reached a boiling point and he started to cry. The three boys laughed at him blubbering like a baby. That was until "she" took over. He spat out a small mouthful of blood and the tears stopped. He gave them all a furious look, "I'm gonna kick all your asses."

He sprang forward and punched the leader of the group square in the jaw as hard as he could and knocked him off his feet and he fell to the dirt. He kicked him three times hard in the ribs and Rowan could hear the distinct sound of bones breaking. He smashed down with his foot crushing the boy's left hand beneath his foot and the boy screamed in pain. Blood drizzled out from beneath his boot and Rowan laughed insanely over his cries of pain. He turned on the two and they whirled around and tripped over one another trying to get away from him. Rowan strode menacingly over to them, "Where do you two think you're going?" he asked cackling.

The boys screamed in pain when he kicked the crap out of them. One of them got up and tried to run and Rowan sprinted after him. Insanity burned the fires of lethal rage in his eyes. He had become a completely different person suddenly. The boy turned a wrong corner into an alley and he found himself cornered by "Marilyn" and tried to scramble up the side of the building. "Marilyn" sprang forward and his right hand tightened around the boy's windpipe. He lifted him off the ground and slammed his back into the brick wall. The boy swung feeble punches at "Marilyn's" face as he gasped for some air. Rowan realized his situation and his hand immediately snapped free from around the boy's throat and the boy slumped down unconscious.

Rowan raced to his yard again to find the yard empty of the two beaten boys and ran up to his front door open and slammed it closed behind him. His mother's attention drifted up from her book to see the blood still ebbing at his lips. "What happened?" she asked in worry.

"Three boys from school beat me up," he said quietly.

"Did you fight back?" she asked.

"Not at first," he said meekly, "Then _she _took over."

His mother nodded sadly, "How bad are they?"

"Good enough to make it back home," he said.

"Well you need to get ready for the Reaping," she replied.

Rowan dismissed himself and headed into the bathroom to bathe and got dressed. He put on a simple pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He walked back down the hall and his mom hugged him goodbye before he went to the Reaping. He closed the screen door behind him and strode across the freshly mown lawn and headed down a gravel road in between the back of all of the shops a frequently used shortcut of his. Within maybe two minutes, he had reached the square before almost everyone else. The anthem played and the crowd hurried down to the stage in the center of the plaza.

Rowan stood near the front of the crowd and the new escort, Julian, began to speak, "Welcome to the District 9 Reaping for the 76th Hunger Games! Let's start with the men shall we?"

He glanced into the bowl and his hand was in and out with an envelope in almost a fraction of a second. He opened the envelope and read off the name, "Rowan Zeala!" Rowan's eyes widened at his name being called but he complied and trudged up the steps and stood next to Julian. He took a few steps back and Julian headed over to the female tributes bowl reaching in and plucking out an envelope. He cautiously opened it and read off the name which was…

Anna's POV

:: Earlier Today ::

Anna hurried over to one of the brick ovens and pulled out several loaves of bread from inside. She placed them on a wood board to cool. She smelled the air softly in delight. She loved the smell of freshly baked bread. She watched the steam spiral off in wisps up towards the ceiling and whirled around at the timer chiming. She strode over to another oven on the far side of the small bakery and pulled out a sweet-smelling apple pie and placed it on the counter. She placed it in a hot holding cabinet close to the counter with the register. She gently nudged open a clear door and put the loaves of bread on display for customers.

A woman with graying hair walked out of the back of the shop with another pie. She placed it in an oven and set the timer. "What's the filling for this one?" she asked.

"Cherry," said the woman with a smile.

The woman disappeared in the back and came out with racks full of assorted rolls. Anna's mouth practically drooled at the scent of cinnamon and other spices rolling in waves off of the bread. The woman laughed at Anna's reaction, "Take one dear. You have been working really hard today," she said.

Anna walked over to the shelves in happiness and chose a pumpkin spice roll with cinnamon sprinkled on top and reached in her pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash. She placed it on the register counter and the woman said, "You don't need to pay. You volunteer here anyway."

"I would feel horrible if I didn't pay," replied Anna.

"If you insist," she sighed, "You're too modest."

Anna smiled and eagerly took a bite out of the roll. The taste of pumpkin and cinnamon danced on her tongue. She quickly wolfed the rest down and went back to work. She erased the small chalkboards around the bakery and wrote down new menus.

She spared a glance out the window to see a small work force putting the stage together for the Reaping. She opened a lid and poured some fresh bagels and croissants into small tubs on metal racks on the wall. The bell above the door jingled as someone strode in and Anna turned around with a smile, "How can I help you?" she asked. A woman with violet hair and milk chocolate skin stood before her in black strapless dress and boots.

"I was headed down to the construction of the stage for the Reaping when I smelled something delightful coming from here," she said. She walked over to the shelves and picked out a chocolate filled croissant with fudge drizzled lightly on top. The woman handed her a 50 capitale. "Keep the change," she said with a smile.

She disappeared out the front door taking little bites as she headed for the far end of the square. Anna heard the small clock tower chime signaling an hour left before the Reapings started. She quickly unknotted the restraints on her apron and pulled over her head. She hurried into the back room and hung it up before hugging the woman good bye, "Bye, Amaris! Be back tomorrow!"

She raced out the front door and across the square over to her front yard. She flung open the gate and flung open the front door. She jumped up the stairs and started the shower and let it warm up while she went through her closet for a good outfit. She snatched out a silky light purple sundress and laid it out on her bed. She reached down and pulled out a pair of black flats and tossed them at the foot of her bed.

She quickly showered and toweled her hair dry before brushing it and pinning it up in a bun. She slipped on the purple sundress and slipped her toes into the flats. She pulled a key out from under her pillow and unlocked a small jewelry box she removed the interior and plucked a silver dollar out. She kept it clenched in her hand and headed down for the Reaping.

She leapt down the staircase and nearly fell flat on her face. Her mother frowned at her from the living room and got up to give her a hug, "Good luck," she whispered, "Whatever happens know that we will always love you."

Anna nodded silently and headed out the front door. She closed the gate behind her and walked down the gravel road back to the square. The stage was complete now and the greenscreen emblazoned with the Capitol's insignia blazed behind the woman from earlier.

Her friend Asha jogged up to her and gave her a quick hug. They walked up to the back of the crowd and the anthem began to play throughout the district. The short woman tapped the microphone and spoke loudly into it, "Happy 76th Hunger Games! My name is Esma and I will be your new escort."

She continued on as the two glass bowls were pushed out on rolling tables beside her. She instantly walked for the girl's bowl and plucked out a small envelope resting in an awkward position and opened it neatly. She cleared her throat twice and spoke the name written within the violet envelope, "Anna Testal!"

Anna stood there in the back of the crowd completely paralyzed and oblivious to anything happening around her. The escort impatiently called out her name several times more and signaled to the Peacekeepers after several long minutes went by. They finally found her and escorted her through the crowd and up on stage.

She stood silently in the back tears trailing down her face as Asha stared helplessly up at her. The escort called a young boy up onto the stage as the male tribute and he stood shivering next to her. The escort dismissed everyone and the crowd disappeared out of the square. Anna was given her thirty minutes with her family and her mom raced into the room pulling her into a tight embrace. She sobbed and Anna stood their unsure of what to do. The Peacekeepers came into the room and told her that her time was up and she managed to choke out through sobs, "Make me proud."

After the door shut Anna struggled to keep herself together but a smile crossed her lips instantly as Amaris walked silently into the room. She pulled a pumpkin spice roll out of her sleeve and handed it to Anna, "Eat it," she said in a commanding tone. Anna complied and the bread warmed her up instantly and nulled her emotions welling up inside her.

Anna hugged Amaris and her time left came to an end. She headed for the door and before the Peacekeepers came through the doors she tossed a silver dollar to her. "You should keep better track of it. You dropped it at the Reaping," she said.

Anna smiled and tucked it into the hem of her dress where a small fold inside formed a makeshift pocket. The Peacekeepers came in and escorted her out of the Justice building and the two tributes were put on the train and it quickly sped away from District 9 disappearing from sight in a dense patch of woodland.

Dean's and Kyna's POV

The door chimed as Dean came in lugging a massive pig. Kyna rang it up and handed him a 100 capitale bill. He helped her carry it to the stainless steel table behind the table and immediately went to work cutting it into perfect cuts of meat. She filled a plastic case with hindquarter meat and then a good hunk of shoulder meat. He set it aside, "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied with a warm smile, "My father's out anyway so I could use the help."

Dean picked up a butcher knife and went to work chopping and slicing meat off of bone. He scooped up a pile of cut fat and dumped it in a wastebin. He tossed in leg bones one at a time. She packaged the cuts and put them on display in a refrigerated self beside the register. She fried the pig's ears and put a marinade and applewood rub on it before wrapping it delicately in plastic and placing them in a basket full of them directly beside the cash register.

Dean hauled over another armful of packaged meat and placed it neatly on display. Kyna thanked him and headed into the back. He followed close behind, "I wonder who will get Reaped?" she asked.

"I will be," said Dean quietly.

"How can you be certain?" she asked horrified.

"Because I'm volunteering before whoever the escort is can say the name. This year is my twin brothers first Reaping I can't allow either one of them the possibility to be Reaped," he said with conviction.

"There's only two envelopes that could be pulled though with their names on it. Besides, sacrificing yourself over slim odds would only traumatize them more," she said.

"Drop it. You can't change my mind," he said.

Kyna picked up a knife, "We would have a fighting chance in the arena since we use knives every day." She hurled the knife straight into a pig carcass hanging on the other side of the room. "I still couldn't even want to think about going into the Games though," she added.

She thought to herself for a few silent minutes while sucking on the inside of her cheek, "If you go in, so do I," she said quietly to Dean, "We're a team. Together we can win this."

"You seem to be forgetting that only _one _victor can come home," he replied softly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't have to come to that," she said.

The anthem resounded throughout the entire district spreading through every building and field inside the protection of the electric fence. Kyna slipped her apron over her head and tossed it in the corner of the room. She washed the pig's blood from her hands and headed for the door. She opened it allowing Dean to leave first before she locked the front door. She headed over towards the Justice building where the stage for the Reaping stood. Dean sprinted down the dirt road hurrying to get to the Reaping on time with Kyna right behind him.

The escort strode up to the microphone just as the two reached the back of the crowd. She began with the usual words of welcome and proceeded over to the boy's bowl to shake up the tradition. She began to read off a name but Dean yelled loudly over her voice, "I VOLUNTEER!"

"Well then come on up," she said with a warm smile.

He pushed through the crowd and marched up the steps and onto the stage. He stood behind her quietly unable to meet the tearful eyes of his twin brothers. The escort moved onto the girl's bowl and plucked out a little purple envelope. She opened it carefully and cleared her throat before beginning to read off a name. Kyna said loudly over her voice, "I VOLUNTEER!"

"_Two _volunteers?" asked the escort in shock.

Kyna shoved through the crowd and took her place beside Dean. All she knew was by the time these Games were over she would have more than pig's blood staining her hands.

Shylam's POV 

The early morning breeze swept through the trees ruffling his short blonde locks of hair. His jade eyes searched through the darkness dimly lit by the coming sunrise. A girl burst out of the underbrush behind Shylam's house and walked towards him. He hugged her tangling his spare hand in her soft hair. She broke their close embrace and looked him in the eyes. "I guess this is goodbye if either of us is Reaped."

"Don't say that," he said, "I hope it's me if it has to be someone out of the two of us. I have at least been training for this in case it happened."

"It won't be either of us," she whispered, "The odds are just too much _in_ our favor. We are pretty much some of the few people who haven't applied for tesserae for our families."

"Let's enjoy the time we have before the Reaping," he said wanting to change the subject.

She grabbed his hand and they wandered off to the outskirts of the district. Shylam picked a few crimson red wildflowers and handed them to Joyce. She kissed him on the cheek and took them in her unoccupied hand.

They sat underneath a willow tree beside a small pond full of small fish swimming beneath the surface harmoniously. The hours ticked by until the sun blazed directly in the air above them. ""It's about noon," he said quietly to Joyce, "We need to go get ready for the Reaping."

She nodded solemnly and they got up and headed back to the heart of the District where their homes were. They parted ways when they reached the main road in the district and headed to their houses. Shylam opened his front door to his house and headed down the hall and quickly showered before getting dressed for the Reaping.

He hugged his family goodbye before jumping down the steps of the porch and strode down the small gravel road until it came out onto the paved street. He stood in the back of the crowd and looked everywhere for Joyce but couldn't find her. The anthem played and the crowd fell silent. The escort started with the usual introduction video the whole shebang and then headed for the boys bowl first. She plucked out the dark purple envelope and plucked capitol's wax seal off before reading of the name. "Shylam Nist!"

Shylam stood stunned staring up at her and finally made his way to the stage. He looked out into the crowd to see Joyce with tears running down her cheeks. He gave her a weak smile before being hauled off with the other tribute that was reaped and was escorted to the Justice Hall. He quickly spent thirty minutes with his family. The doors closed behind them as they left and the door reopened with Joyce standing there.

She raced in and shut the doors behind her. The doors opened once again and Shylam walked out escorted by two tributes with a smirk on his face. He left for the train with one thought in his head, thirty minutes was plenty enough time.

Shianne's POV

Shianne walked into the kitchen smelling breakfast cooking on the stove. She found her mother cooking sautéed vegetables and toasting some bread from the local bakery. She glanced into the living room to find her dad, Dominic reading a book calmly in his plush armchair. Her mother called her into the kitchen to help when she caught sight of her. She began to slice up boiled potatoes and glanced out the kitchen window to see a pair of green eyes staring into hers. She nearly cut herself and brushed her thumb against the potato accidently burning the side of her right thumb, "Really Hannah!"

Hannah shied away from the window innocently and entered through the back fence.

Shianne's mom asked Hannah, "How did you get into the back yard?"

"I have my ways," replied Hannah mysteriously.

Shianne rolled her eyes and went back to cutting potatoes. "Can I help?" asked Hannah.

"Of course," replied Shianne's mom, Kristen.

She picked up a knife and went to work cutting up pieces of bacon. She jumped almost two feet off the ground when she found a pair of round eyes staring at her over the countertop. "Talon go into the living room," said Mrs. Forster quietly.

Talon obliged and sat on the couch and stared at his dad while he read. Hannah leaned over to Shianne and whispered in her ear, "I think he has issues." Her mom picked up the potatoes and started to make hash browns and Shianne stared to fry bacon.

Ten minutes later, Hannah was setting the table and Shianne was bringing out plates of food for everyone. Shianne's father set his book down and came over to the table to eat with Talon running for the table behind him. Hannah sat next to Shianne and eagerly dug into her plate. She swallowed a mouthful of hash browns and said to Shianne, "I wonder who will get Reaped today?"

"I hope it's not me," said Shianne, "I mean I could survive out there but that's not a situation I want to be in ever in my life."

"I don't think anyone except the Careers want to participate in the Games, but we still have to," replied Hannah.

"Why do we even listen to Capitol anyway," said Shianne after a moment, "I mean if everyone worked together we could actually win."

"There was a revolution, and it succeeded and failed at the same time. The Hunger Games still go on now. Besides that's dangerous talk we need to keep our opinions to ourselves," said Shianne's mother.

Shianne nodded before finishing her plate of food and headed upstairs with Hannah to get ready for the Reaping. Hannah opened up her close and quickly put together an outfit for her while she showered. She dried her hair and slipped into her clothes and sat on her bed letting Hannah brush her long blonde hair and put it into an elaborate ponytail.

The two headed for the Reaping together gossiping and chatting about anything that came to mind. The anthem blared as they reached the crowd of citizens and watched the Reaping begin. She watched a boy climb up onto the stage and stare off into the crowd.

Next, the escort headed over to the boy's bowl almost full to the brim with purple envelopes. Shianne watched the words form on the escort's lips and gasped in surprise as she called out her name. "Shianne Forster!"

Damian's POV

Damian strode through the Seam quietly feeling slightly dead inside. It had been several years now since his cousin had died in the Games and he was bound and determined to avenge his death this year.

He walked up the road and entered his house silently placing a bag of goods from the Hob on the counter silently. He walked down the small hallway and shoved up the door to his bedroom lightly open and headed immediately for his closet and plucked out the outfit his mother had made for him for the Reaping on her free time he laid it out on his bed and quickly took a shower and slipped into the loose clothes.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and headed for the front door to find it blocked by his mother. "Thought you would leave without saying goodbye?" she asked in disbelief.

Damian gave her a weak smile and gave her a tight hug, "It's alright."

"I already know you plan to volunteer to avenge his death and die fighting. I just don't see how dying in the Games can solve anything or give you a sense of compensation for Noah's death," she continued.

"You know how close he was to me," said Damian, "I don't think I could live without him as a friend."

"He will always be with you both in mind and spirit. You will never forget him. Taking your rage out on children is not avenging his death you're basically spitting on his grave with the pointless bloodshed," she said chastising.

Damian sighed and left the house closing the front door behind him. He strode down the long winding gravel road of the Seam and passed the coal mine as he headed into the heart of District 12. He headed into the plaza in front of the justice building and stood in front of the stage surrounded by the few people starting to collect around the stage. Citizens started to flow in like a river taking their places and the anthem blared interrupting the temporary chaos.

The escort strode to stage his blonde long silky bangs obscured his beautiful emerald irises. His sun kissed skin reflected in the sunlight and a wry smile spread across his lips. "Welcome, welcome all. My name is Raiden and I surprisingly am not from the Capitol but I'm a resident of District 2. Happy Hunger Games and as Ms. Effie used to say; may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" he walked straightaway over to the boys' bowl and plucked out an envelope from the bottom. He read off the name, "Damian Hawkson!"

Damian stared up at the stage in shock, he hadn't even needed to volunteer his name had been called. He made his way to the stage putting on a stoic mask and stared emotionlessly at the crowd and waited for the female tribute to be called. Raiden's words came out inaudibly and he stared off into the outskirts of the district and the thick black soot rising from the mines.

He was escorted to the Justice building and given thirty minutes with his family before he was taken to the train. The doors slid behind the female tribute and he thought to himself, "May the odds be ever in my favor."

Rose's POV

Rose stood in the garden on the side of her house with her best friend, Lily. She cut off the sick leaves off of plants and picked fresh herbs and spices. Lily headed over to her special section and picked some medicinal herbs for her mom's apothecary. Rose harvested some vegetables and placed them in a woven basket and took them inside.

She washed them off and put them into the fridge. Lily sorted her medicinal herbs into the containers she brought and placed them in her small sequined tote bag. Rose followed her across the street to her house and helped her make medicine and blended the herbs into ointments and pastes for treatments. Lily's mother Azalea walked into the room from the back where the kept all of the medicine locked up.

"Hi girls," called Azalea merrily, "Thank you for helping Rose."

"No problem," replied Rose with a cheerful smile.

"Lily this may be the last day we spend together," said Rose sadly breaking the silence between the two, "I have applied for tesserae twice. I just got lucky last year but my luck may run out."

"It may or it may not," replied Lily quietly, "You shouldn't think negative and focus on the positive. If you are called at the Reaping I know you can win. I will be cheering you on the whole time."

Rose gave her a quick smile and went into the back room to study some books with Lily to give her an edge in the Games just in case.

Lily quickly taught her a few remedies and treatments for injuries in the Games. "I'm just preparing you for the possibility that you will go in," said Lily, "It's not an absolute."

Rose smiled and thought of Grant, her little brother who would be turning twelve later this year. Next year, he would be exposed to the horrors of the Games and the Reapings.

The two continued training and studied poisonous berries and plants to give her an edge to kill off her opponents. Lily put the books back on the shelf and headed out of the apothecary with Rose. The gravel crunched underfoot and they finally made it to the plaza in front of the Justice building. The anthem had already blared on their way there and she looked up to see this year's male tribute already up on stage.

The escort, Raiden read off the female tributes name as they arrived at the back of the crowd. "Rose Vlaire!"

Rose stared up at him in surprise and a grim smile spread across her face she gave her friend a quick hug and headed for the stage. In her heart she knew she could win. She would try at any cost or die trying. Rose stood next to the male tribute up on stage and noticed the tranquil look about him but could practically fell his rage rolling off him in waves and the fires of hatred burning in his eyes for the Capitol. Rose knew she would have to watch him in the Games. His rage would fuel the fires of his strength and he would cut bloody swathes through his opponents.

They were taken to the Justice Hall and she was given time with her family she hugged her mother, father and little brother in a tight embrace and the Peacekeepers came when their time was up. Lily came in next and gave her enough hug before it was time to go to the train. "Good luck out there Rose, you can do this." She smiled at Lily and the Peacekeepers forced her out and took her with the boy, Damian to the train. The sleek metal doors slid shut behind her and the train sped away disappearing into the thick lush forests outside of District 12.

**A/N: Fin! Hoped you liked. Sorry it took me so long, I experienced writer's block with some of your tributes but at least I finished. No District 13 I guess no one submitted tributes for them. Guess they will die in the bloodbath. Hope you enjoy the coming chapter within at most seven days. Next chapter is the mega chapter before the start of the games and will take me a while. I have decided to put the Chariot Parade, Training and Interviews into one Hope you will enjoy and have a good night(or day).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Events to No End (Chariots, Training, Interviews)

**A/N:**** This is going to be a mega chapter to combine the chariot rides, training, and interviews so it doesn't take up multiple chapters and then we can get started with the games 3. SO SORRY FOR THE WAY OVERDUE UPDATE I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY. Announcement: Something went wrong with my computer and apparently a tribute was deleted for some odd reason. So now there will be a District 13 tribute after all.**

The Chariot Rides(in order by district for tributes shown)

::Leon and Estelle's POV::

Nero finished trimming Estelle's blonde hair and pulled it back in an elegant ponytail and weaved a bronze oak leave headband into her hair. Maria wheeled over a rack full of outfits and unwrapped a glittering emerald dress covered in layers of thin pine needles. "It's beautiful," breathed Estelle. Maria held it out and Estelle slipped into it watching herself in the mirror. "This should get their attention out there," said Maria with a smile.

Estelle returned her warm smile and walked over into Leon's stall. He finished zipping up the green leather jacket and glanced at Estelle. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Estelle smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him along as the intercom chimed and a warm voice echoed throughout the salons, "All tributes please head to their district's chariots. All tributes please report to their chariots!"

"Come on," she said tugging him harder. They walked out a vast open doorway and found themselves in a wide circular room full of chariots in the center. They headed over to District 7's chariot and jumped in. Their mentor, Eros gave a pat against the chariot and it began to pull forward in line with the other districts. "Win the crowd," he yelled over the sound of the chariots.

Leon nodded and grabbed her hand as she started to shuffle her feet nervously, "It will be okay," he said as the chariot exited the room and thousands of cameras and lights flashed on them and they put on their most dazzling smiles. The citizens of Capitol were going wild mooning over each tribute passing by. Leon leaned over and gave Estelle a quick kiss attracting the attention of almost everyone in the room.

Rowan and Anna's POV

District 9's chariot burst out into the massive room several lights falling on them. Anna's beige silk dress whipped around from the draft created by the chariots. Her headdress of amber wheat blew wrapped thoroughly in her hair. Applause echoed throughout the ceremonial hall and gazes turned to her and Rowan for the first time since the train ride he looked up and his dazzling smile won over the crowd. He wear a bronze colored suit and several stalks of wheat stuck out of the jacket's pocket. He wore a beige silk scarf around his neck and his hair was slicked back letting a single long strand of his golden honey hair fall down into his face.

Anna waved to the crowd and Rowan flashed an innocent smile at everyone. Anna's and Rowan's chariot rolled into place and they came to a stop.

Dean and Kyna's POV

District 10's chariot rolled out into the ceremonial hall. Kyna stood beside Dean wearing a bright red strapless dress and a train trailed behind the chariot quietly. The white streaks in the dress made it reminiscent to sirloin. Her black hair was flung over her left shoulder in a long ponytail. She waved happily to the crowd feigning joy. She shot dazzling mile after smile into the crowd. Dean knew she was completely faking this attitude and it was just for the crowd. If she was provided the chance, she would kill everyone right her right now. Her hand began to creep towards the chef's knives as adornment in her hair. She stopped knowing they were probably dulled to prevent harm to her and using them on other tributes.

Dean squeezed her hand trying to calm her down. Dean resumed waving and smiling to the crowd. Kyna continued her feigned joy until they rolled up to the square below the president seated in the veranda above.

Post-Chariot Rides in Apartments

Laury's POV

Laury stared out the window at the night sky when the sun had finally touched down. She took the jet black hat off of her head and her face was revealed to the glimmering moonlight. She stared at it. It had sheer fabric draping down from it to protect her face from the sunlight. She watched the flickering lights below in the recesses of the Capitol. _Of course, classic Capitol citizens celebrating over the start of the massacre of children._ She looked away from the citizens celebrating below and tried to ignore their joyous cries and the music flowing throughout the cities. She turned to see the young boy that had come with her staring at her "Couldn't sleep?" she asked quietly to him.

He ducked behind the doorway peering out shyly and nodded. Laury ushered him back to his room and called after him quietly, "Try to ignore them. " She spared a glance out the window and gave a snort of contempt.

She walked down into the open doorway leading to her designated bedroom and th image of the full moon flickered to life on the wall. She climbed into bed and fell asleep staring happily at it.

Shylam's POV

Shylam stared up at the dark shadows dancing across the ceiling. He glanced at the virtual image glistening on the wall beside him. He ignored the crowing of ravens in the trees on the screen. He jumped out of bed and walked out into the open room of the suite settling on the sleek sofa. He stared out the window and watched the citizens below. His attention flickered across the vast cityscape and across the waters into the forests beyond the reaches of the city.

_Joyce. I will win this and come back to you._

Training

Multiple POVs(Genesis, Velvet, Kyle, Arden, Nessarose, Sylvia, Damian)

Genesis hurled a spear into the chest mark of a target. He pulled a knife out of its sheathe and hurled it into the forehead of a ballistic dummy and pig's blood spurted onto the floor. Kyle sparred with Damian forcing him back with his complex forms. Damian leapt over him and flipped Kyle onto his back and pulled out the fake knives they were given and held it against his throat. Kyle quickly drove all of his strength into his feet and hurled him off of him and hurled a small fake hatchet at him. Damian dodged it barely and it passed harmlessly pat his neck. He sprang forward and fell on Kyle with his knife.

Kyle pulled out his own and attacked Damian swiftly catching him in his right lung and in his stomach bowling him over. He dug it into Damian's throat after Damian planted a sharp blow to the side of his head. "Dead," said Kyle quietly.

He pulled Damian back to his feet and he refused to look at Kyle only murmuring thanks and walking to the next station. Kyle dodged to the side as several dulled spears flew at him from Arden rapidly. He nimbly weaved past every spear throw and sprang at her like a madman brandishing his fake knife. She pulled out her own hunting knife and sent it sailing across the room nailing him dead center in the chest before he had even reached her.

The dull blade knocked the wind out of him and he fell back to the mat dazed. Arden helped him up, "For the win!"

Kyle frowned at her and sprang forward at her. She sidestepped and he crashed back to the mat stunned, "Boys," she muttered to herself.

Kyle stumbled back up and glared at her crossly. Arden laughed and walked away to the climbing station nimbly scaling the pine tree. Nessarose sprang up the tree besides her own turning it into a competition. Arden reached the top of her tree triumphant looking down on Nessarose only a few branches behind. Laury's sharp giggle rang above her as she sat in a branch higher than her own in the tree behind her. Arden cursed and descended the tree jumping out when she reached a safe height.

Nessarose dropped out of the pine tree and strode over to the shelf adorned with knives and snatched a big curved crescent-shaped dagger from the shelf before Genesis. Genesis spared her a dark glance before putting on his best charming smile, "Sweetie, mind handing that over? I was going to use that," he said with a complacent smirk.

Nessarose shook her head dodging his efforts to playfully snatch it from her. She darted behind the racks and called out in a taunt, "You're going to have be faster than that in the Games."

Genesis strode behind the rack and cornered her, his face inches from her own. She placed the tip of the knife against his chest holding him back and she moved in closer whispering into his ear, "I hate to be a tease." She tossed the knife in the air and walked away before the Peacekeepers could start to worry. Nessarose muttering to herself with an arrogant smirk, "_I can play him easily._"

Velvet snatched a pair of twin short spears and hurled them across the room at the targets each finding their mark almost centerpoint in the forehead and slightly an inch away from the heart of another. She turned in delight with a smirk on her face as the other tributes stood behind her watching with looks of fear and terror on their faces.

Sylvia stepped out from behind the cover of fake boulders as three tributes all from different districts fell into her trap. She giggled as thick rope snared around their legs hauling them up into the air into a net impossible to escape. One of the girls hissed at her in fury, "Put me down."

"Your wish is my command." She sliced through the rope with a dulled blade and the net ripped open letting them fall ten feet to the metal floor. Sylvia walked away giggling and made her way to the camouflage station to entertain herself even more.

The Peacekeepers withdrew from their watchful positions and barked out, "It's time to return to your quarters, training is officially over."

Interviews (Shylam, Shianne, Rose, Orion)  


Caesar Flickerman appeared directly in spotlight on the stage and bowed to the crowd, "Thank you, thank you. Now let's get this show on the road."

The interviews flashed by in a blur for Shylam and he perked up as he heard his name called out over the microphone and got to his feet heading out on stage in his black suit. His turquoise colored tie went well with his jade eyes and he tried to put on his best crowd-winning smile. His mentor's words rang through his ears, "_Win the crowd, win the Games._"

Caesar motioned for him to take a seat, "Now Shylam you have quite the interesting story behind you. Are the rumors true that you have a special someone back home in District 11?"

Shylam hesitated before answering and smiled at the crowd and replied sheepishly, "Yes. Her name's Joyce."

The crowd roared with cheers and Caesar quieted them down before continuing, "What's your game plan once you actually get in the actual Games?"

"Survive," he said flatly, "I will do whatever it takes to get back home to see Joyce again."

"Survive you will," said Caesar, "Now I'm sorry but it appears we're out of time. Shylam Nist everyone!"

Thunderous applause and cheers filled the room and Caesar called out over the noise his vice booming loudly, "Shianne Emmalyn!"

Shianne passed Shylam without a glance and forced herself to continue on to appear in front of such a large crowd. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink as loud cheering crashed down on her from all sides. She wore a form-fitting red dress that cut off at the top of the thigh. She wore black furry boots and strode out on stage irritated slightly at her current apparel forced on her by her prep team.

Caesar helped her to her seat, "Now Shianne tell me something. Is there anyone at home you want to return to?"

"Y-yes," she said shyly, "My family and…my best friend, Hannah."

"I'm sorry but I have to say and I'm sure the viewers agree your shyness is adorable," said Caesar with a charming smile.

"Thank you," said Shianne quietly.

"One last question, what's your survival plan in the Games?" asked Caesar.

"Well, I don't want to spoil anything but I will tell you I don't want to go close combat with any tributes. My methods will be _entertaining_ for the audience," she explained.

"Well I know I will be watching. Shianne Emmalyn everybody!" roared Caesar.

Shianne got to her feet helped by Caesar and she made her way off of the stage. She returned to the room full of tributes and her attention fixated on Rose as her name was called. Rose got to her feet from the bench and headed towards the stage taking a deep breath.

Rose entered through the open doorway and put on her brilliant smile dazzling the crowd. Her red short dress glowed in the light and the feathers ruffled dancing like a flame. The coal pieces on her belt glittered in the artificial light. Caesar helped her to her seat and began, "Wow, the stylists for District 12 continue to amaze me. It absolutely fits you perfectly."

Rose smiled, "Thank you."

"What's life like in District 2 back at home?" asked Caesar, "Well the boys are always mining for coal and I gather herbs to sell and use to make remedies in my friend's mother's apothecary. I have a best friend named Lily who basically runs the apothecary and we almost do everything together," she replied remembering the past.

"One last question, what do you think of the tributes you are up against?" asked Caesar.

"The Careers are going to probably be the strongest in Games history. It's going to be tough out there. I just hope my resourcefulness will keep me out of the bloodbath."

"You will you have your wits and instinct," said Caesar, "Survive out there Miss Vlaire. Rose Vlaire everybody!"

Rose smiled and waved at the roaring citizens and cameras and exited the stage. She flinched as Orion emerged from the shadows. She continued on avoiding his intense gaze and he dropped out of the protection of the doorway as his name was called. He strode across the stage shaking Caesar's hand before taking a seat with one leg in his lap.

"Orion Minix you are a curious one and the talk of the Games. How does it feel to be the first tribute of District 13?" asked Caesar.

"It's a lot of pressure to live up to everyone's expectations and I know I can win this," said Orion.

"You can and will," said Caesar with a smile.

"Just one last question," said Caesar, "Due to District 13's military training are you going to be a part of the Careers?"

"Absolutely," said Orion, "The Careers have already been decided and are ready for some action."

"Good I think this year is going to be one of the best Games in history. I just have the feeling," said Caesar, "Orion Minix everybody, one of the first tributes ever from District 13."

**A/N: Not really mega but it was pretty good sized. I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you guys aren't mad that I rushed through this chappy I just wanted to get straight to the Games which the first chapter is being written as you read this presumably.**


	6. Chapter 6

Let the Games Begin

**A/N: ****Yay! It's the chapter we have all been waiting for! The Games are starting and I will try to keep the story going as long as possible without drawing out. Remember cast your votes through PMs or reviews for your favorite tributes so they can get Sponsor points for a better chance of survival to get the items they need.**

**Warning: I hope you guys like bloodshed because that's what you are getting. I excel at writing bloodbaths and deaths. You will clearly see throughout the chapters from here on.**

**X**

The whole arena was deathly silent save the Tribute's breathing. All twenty-six platforms rose as one and the Tributes began to surface. The counter started to chime and counted down the first few agonizing seconds. When the counter reached the last five seconds the ground rumbled and quaked shaking the pedestals.

Laury tensed as the earth cracked and imploded leaving a massive hole surrounding the Cornucopia crumbling pillars of stone left several paths to the Cornucopia. The counter buzzed down to the last remaining two seconds. Velvet kept her eyes on the prize directly in front of her searching for a suitable weapon.

Genesis found a spear gleaming deep inside the Cornucopia shooting glances at the awaiting Tributes daring them to try to take it once the signal fired. Leon's eyes watched Estelle standing three pedestals to his left and the signal finally fired. Leon leapt from his pedestal snatching Estelle's hand and racing over to the Cornucopia. He cleared the path in a few bounds and snatched up a two packs and tossed two knives into one of the packs.

He jumped back across dodging the other tributes and raced away with Estelle at his side feet pounding across the meadow and disappearing into the brush.

Laury snatched up a bow and a quiver of arrows along with a small pack, her hat protecting her skin from the sun. She nocked an arrow anticipating a Career and made her way back to the path cautiously. She spotted the Careers crossing the path across the gorge from her and she nimbly left from stone to stone until she reached the meadow once more. She raced away towards the evergreen forest leaving the Cornucopia in the distance.

Genesis reached the mouth of the Cornucopia picking up the jagged spear he spotted earlier and slinging several packs of supplies over his shoulder. He whirled on the tributes desperately crossing and hurled the spear within their ranks. The spear struck home ramming through the male tribute from District 3. He let out a small gasp of pain before losing his balance and plummeting into the gorge. His howls of pain echoed back up to the Cornucopia and Genesis peered over seeing him vanish beneath the liquid fire fifty feet below.

The cannon sounded signaling the start of the bloodbath. Velvet raced into the mouth of the Cornucopia and strapped a black leather quiver to her back full of short javelins and grinned wickedly at Genesis. Orion entered next with Kyle close behind each searching for their own suitable weapons. Kyle climbed the stack of crates and snatched up a pack stowed away in the shadows and turned to leave. His attention snapped back towards the glittering glow of sleek metal and he found his prize. He snatched the blade out of the corner and leapt off the pile of supplies. He twirled the blade and marveled at the unique J-shape it made. (**A/N: Bleach fans, think of Kira's zanpaktou**)

He ran forward and burst out of the mouth of the Cornucopia and delivered a stinging blow to the side of a tribute's face. She rolled over to the edge of the plateau and peered down into the gorge. Frightened, she jumped to her feet and pulled out a small knife and lashed out at Kyle in terror. He laughed and swung swiftly for her arm leaving a shallow cut and she dropped the knife and clutched at the bleeding cut.

Kyle kicked the blade into the gorge and advanced on her and swiftly sidestepped as she flew at him flailing at him. He spun the blade around and placed her neck in the curve and pulled cutting off her shrieks. The cannon sounded and Kyle nudged the decapitated head and body with his feet knocking them into the gorge.

"Damn Kyle that was fucked up" said Orion with a feral smile. He returned to searching for a weapon. His eyes fell upon two large hammers resting between two crates and he eagerly snatched them up weighing them in his hands. Arden dropped down from the crates with a sheath of throwing stars and attached a huge dagger to her belt.

"Grab as much stuff as you can guys," she said, "I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Why?" asked Velvet.

"Because I have a feeling the Gamemakers have a few tricks up their sleeves this year," said Arden quietly. Genesis quickly snatched up as many packs as possible and followed Velvet out as she snatched up a few of her own. Arden tossed a couple each down to Orion and Kyle.

She jumped out and casually tossed a star at a tribute trying to reap the remainder of the rewards at the Cornucopia. The girl tried to dodge to late and took it straight to the heart. Arden raced past her pulling the star free before she hit the ground and returned it to her sheath. Arden followed the others across and heard the sound she had feared. The gorge began to crumble more and the ground holding the Cornucopia lurched knocking two fighting tributes over the edge to their deaths.

"Hurry," screeched Arden over the sound of the Cornucopia sliding into the moat of liquid fire. The paths began to implode and the empty column in front of Arden collapsed as she tensed to jump. Kyle spun around and yelled, "JUMP!"

Arden ran towards the edge of the jagged column of rock and leapt just as it gave way and collapsed into the deadly flames below. Arden missed the edge and shot her hands up desperately to catch the edge. Kyle dove and threw his arm out and pulled her up with all his strength. They jumped to the last stone together and leapt one last time to safety.

Anna and Rowan desperately raced across the solely remaining trail and she hurled the supplies and weapons she had salvaged from the Cornucopia over to the other side. Rowan jumped the last stone and sprinted towards the wood with his pack over his shoulder. Anna leapt an the ground directly behind Rowan crumbled and she missed the cliff. She quickly snatched a thick root sticking out and stabbed into the cliff with the skinning knife she had found in the pack.

She climbed back towards safety and Rowan ran to help her. His body was forced to a halt and started to turn on its own accord towards safety, "Marilyn no I have to help her."

He fought against his mind and raced towards the cliff reaching a hand down to Anna and pulled her up. Anna panted out as she laid spread eagle on the ground, "T-thanks."

She slowly got to her feet and grabbed the supplies she had thrown over. She looked up to see Rowan gone and running for the safety of the woods, "S-sorry," he cried out to her as he disappeared.

**X**

Rose soundlessly crept through the brush back to her hiding place as she heard voices drawing closer. She pressed herself to the ground out of sight thanks to the cover of dusk and the brush. The Careers passed by laughing, clearly pursuing someone. Orion paused and his watchful gaze flickered into the bushes and Rose suppressed the urge to shudder. He shook his head and continued on and sprinted after the others following a tribute's trail.

Rose turned away and returned to sorting the edible plants she had collected. She delicately picked them up and dropped down into a small tunnel big enough for human and skidded as she slid across the cold, smooth stone of the tiny cavern. She weaved through the stalactites and returned to where she had left the supplies she had taken from the Cornucopia.

She dropped the herbs by the sleeping bag she had found in one of the packs and dropped off into another low and cramped tunnel. She ducked down the length of the way until it opened up into a small cavern and the sound of rushing water filled her ears. She eagerly drank from the pristine oasis marveling at the clarity of the crystal spring water. "I think I found my hiding spot for the Games."

**X**

The moon cast its ghastly rays to illuminate the arena in a faint eerie glow. The stars twinkled high in the night sky and the sound of the anthem played and the list of deceased tributes began.

**District 3: Male and Female Unknown Tributes**

**District 4: Male Unknown Tribute**

**District 5: Male Unknown Tribute**

The anthem came to a close and the silence washed back over the arena.

Laury sat high up in a tree sleeping and as the moons rays descended on her pale skin her eyes snapped open. Her colorless blood-strained eyes fell upon the forest below and she dropped out of the massive pine tree and landed in a crouch she snatched her bow off of her back and nocked an arrow. A devilish smile crossed the threshold of her lips as she let the moonlight soak into her skin and she broke off into a silent sprint deeper into the woods.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I updated again to make up for how long it's been. I hope you all enjoyed this chappy and the start of the Games. I know I didn't kill off anyone's tributes because I thought everyone's at **_**least**_** deserved to survive one chapter. Next chapter, however, is an entirely different case. Review! Review! Review! It helps your favorite tribute's chances of survival in the next chapter and gives them sponsor points on top of that. Until next chapter, may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**P.S.: I know all tributes were not shown in this chapter do not take offense every tribute will have had a glimpse of the spotlight by the end of the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Angel of Night

**X**

Sylvia crept silently on making sure not to step on a single leaf to alert anyone to her presence. She snatched her small hunting knife from its leather sheathe and slammed a sharpened stake into the ground. She wound some razor wire around it with nimble fingers and raced away pulling some along with her and wound it around a thick oak tree.

She smiled at her handiwork and fell back into the cover of night waiting for the next tribute to pass by.

**X**

Shylam pushed onward through the thick bracken hissing in pain as a barbed thorn left a long scratch on his palm. He dove through the remaining brush and tumbled across the open clearing. He jumped back in terror as the Careers passed through the wall of ferns in front of him. He jumped to his feet and sprinted back towards the bracken tumbling through clumsily.

He heard their trail of sick laughter and knew they were drawing close. The brackens lapped him as he flew by delivering stinging cuts all over his face as he passed. He turned to the left and sprinted forward trying to throw them off. Genesis burst out of the bracken beside him tackling him to the ground.

Shylam rolled away from him and struggled to get up. Genesis unsheathed a short sword from his belt and advanced on him with a cruel smile. He quickly drove all of his power into his feet and slammed up into Genesis's chest driving the air from hi lung and knocking him of his feet. Genesis skidded across the dirt and the back of his head slammed across a jagged rock leaving him dazed.

Shylam took the opening and sprinted away desperately almost tripping and pulled out the knife on his hip. He spun around wildly looking for the Careers and dove to the side as a short spear flew out of the tangle of bracken to greet him and tuck in the tree beside his head with a dull thud.

Velvet burst out of the bracken and pulled the spear from the tree and lunged at Shylam' throat. He rolled to the side again and again dodging her vicious blows. She reached into her quiver full of spears and stabbed at him with both. He jumped to his feet the spearheads missing his jacket by a mere inch and wildly slashed at her with his knife. She sidestepped avoiding his clumsy move and faster than his eyes could follow she stabbed forward with the spears one catching him in his left thigh and the other piercing through his jacket and digging into the flesh beside his stomach.

He gasped and a blood trickled down his bottom lip. Hi hand fell to the worse of the wounds beside his stomach. He pulled himself free of her wrathful spears and she grinned maliciously as he fell. He advanced on him as the others burst out of the brush and raised her spears for the final blow.

His eyes fell on the knife lying beside him and a smirk crossed his lips. Quick as wind, he snatched up the knife and hurled it at Velvet. The smug smile slid off her face as the blade dug deep into the meat of her shoulder and she screeched in pain. He wasted no time and rolled over the jagged cliff beside him and he tumbled down the cliff grunting in pain.

He dropped twenty feet after striking a large boulder and plummeted into the ice cold waters of a rushing river. Shylam breathed a sigh of relief as he shakily got to his feet and found himself in the shallows on a solid bed of gravel. Velvet stared down at Shylam from the edge of the cliff seething in fury she took aim with one of the spears poised to attack.

Orion reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her, "Don't waste your spears on an impossible throw. There are plenty of other tributes."

Velvet glared down at Shylam, "I'm going to kill that little…" Genesis cut her off there, "Let's move on." Orion turned and flashed a smile. "I think I know where our next prey is."

**X**

Rose peered out of the entrance to the cave she was taken shelter in unnerved by the eerie quiet outside. She was surprised not to hear the sound of the cannon booming at all tonight. She cautiously crept out listening to make sure her private retreat was devoid of other tributes and picked a patch of herbs growing in crevices in between the rock lining the mouth of the cavern' entrance.

Her head snapped up into the night sky as the sound of people approaching filled her ears. He dropped the herbs and headed for the mouth of the cavern. Orion burst out of the brush and tackled her pinning her to the ground. He pulled out a long, jagged blade and raised it high.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he snarled with a feral grin.

He brought the knife down hard into her shoulder and she screeched in agony as the blade bit deep into her right shoulder. She swiftly planted a powerful kick between his legs and he doubled over writhing all over the ground in pain. She scrambled for her knife leaning against the cave entrance.

Orion jumped to his feet and kicked the glittering blade away, "Oh no you don't." He grabbed her leg and pulled her to the center of the clearing. He stabbed her in the stomach and she groaned in pain spitting out a little blood. He raised the knife for the final blow and Rose closed her eyes ready to meet her fate.

It never came. A sleek silver arrow with white swan feathers flashed out of the cover of the pine tree above them and sank straight into the center of Orion's skull. Blood spurted from the wound and Rose crawled away in disgust.

His eyes glazed over and he toppled over a look of shock the last emotion to stir in his face. The loud boom of the cannon snapped Rose back to reality and she jumped to her feet circling the clearing searching for her unknown savior.

Laury slid down the bark of the tree and nocked another arrow. Rose froze as it pointed towards her and squeezed her eyes shut as she let it fly. The arrow flew by inches from her face and land in the thick trunk of a tree a mere inch next to Genesis's head. He jumped back in shock and charged across the clearing at Laury.

Laury nocked another arrow and rolled to the side and he tumbled past missing her barely. He unsheathed his sword and slashed for her neck. She ducked under the hasty swipe and planted a swift kick to his chest sending him reeling. She jumped back to her feet and stepped back several paces putting some distance between them.

Rose dove into the cave a Velvet and Kyle burst through the bushes. Velvet already with a spear in hand tossed a spear after Rose and it missed barely nicking her cheek and clattered against the cavern wall.

Rose retrieved her knife and raced out brandishing it on Velvet. He laughed and delivered a stinging spin kick to her face and he rolled away. Arden unsheathed a star and hurled it across the clearing at Laury who dodged it with a curt laugh.

Arden unsheathed her hunting knife and sprang at Rose wildly. Rose desperately swung with her knife cutting deep into Arden's cheek. Arden rolled away and tossed two more stars at Laury. Laury's attention snapped on the stars and cursed as they delivered stinging cuts to her cheek and buried themselves in the tree behind her.

Velvet pulled two spears from her quiver full and advanced on Rose. Arden flanked Roe opposite Velvet and Rose realized how much danger she was in. Laury nocked three arrows at a time and released them in a deadly spray of arrows at Velvet and Arden. Arden dove into the cave and slammed against a stalactite. Her vision faded and the walls of darkness of unconsciousness closed around her and she slumped.

Velvet dodged the arrows and shrieked to the others as more arrows flew all around the clearing, "Let's get out of here!"

The Careers retreated and Laury snatched Rose's wrist as Kyle stayed behind and advanced on them. His uniquely curved word already in his hands. Rose cried out, "W-wait my supplies are in the cave."

"Forget about them," said Laury continuing to tug them along.

"Where are we going anyway," asked Rose.

"If we are going to survive this we are going to need more allies and I think I know just where to find some," replied Laury with a grin.

**X**

Leon sat beside Estelle both of them wrapped up in a thermal blanket and happily eating cooked salmon. Leon finished his and stomped out the campfire not wanting to attract any attention to themselves from Tribute or even Gamemaker traps.

Estelle finished hers and pulled out a sleeping bag from her bag. "I'll take first watch," he said before she could even ask.

Leon tensed as he heard something large moving in the distance only to be drowned out by a cannon shot. Estelle looked up, "Another tribute down," she said wondering who it was.

Leon shrugged and returned to his watchful stare at the ridgeline and cliffs surrounding their camp beside the river. A shadow flickered across the river and he squinted trying to get a better glimpse and leaned forward. A large black furred paw lashed out of the darkness of night and its razor talon slashed harmlessly through the air.

Leon dove to the side and pulled out his dual short swords. The massive bear emerged fully into the light from the lantern glowing in the center of their camp. Leon rolled to the side and the claws slashed deep into the sand bar. Leon stabbed into the beast's front left shoulder and the bear roared in fury.

The bear reared up and slammed a massive paw into Leon's chest pinning him to the ground. Estelle jumped to her feet unsheathing her knife, "LEON!"

She tried to distract the furious beast and she quickly hurled the knife at it. The knife buried deep into the beast's thick fur and lodged into its chest. The bear roared again and reared up threatening to crush Leon into oblivion. Leon regained his composure and rolled aside as the beast pummeled the ground with its flailing paws.

Leon charged it and buried his swords deep into it left flank and got a wrathful paw to the side of his head. He rolled away and the bear walked over and held him down with his paw. The beast opened it jaws for the final blow and Leon struggled slicing at the paw holding him down with his swords.

Laury appeared on the edge of the cliff with Rose trailing right behind. Her eyes widened as she recognized the beast and she nocked an arrow and let it fly straight into the beast' open mouth. Blood foamed from its mouth and it keeled over convulsing and drowning in its own blood. Laury nocked another and put the bear out of its misery.

She advanced down the narrow trail over to Leon and Estelle with Rose behind her, "Are you guys alright?"

"I've been better," mumbled Leon past the heavy paw trapping him to the ground.

Laury raced across the shallows and slung her bow over her shoulder and lifted the paw off of Leon with Rose and Estelle's help. Estelle helped Leon up and hugged him tightly earning a wince as she brushed his wounds, "I thought I was going to lose you for sure."

Leon reassured her with another hug and thanked Laury. Laury tensed as the ground rumbled and she raced back across the river with Leon and Estelle close behind. Rose followed confused and Laury called over her shoulder, "We need to get out of here now!"

"W-why?" asked Estelle in fear.

"Because that bear was from the laboratory my father runs I just recognized it. That means there are all kinds of mutts roaming the arena. Plus, I think the Gamemakers have another surprise in store for the tributes," she said decidedly.

Her worst fears were confirmed as the trees withered and dissipated into ash she turned and watched in awe as the river dropped and reshaped. "They are changing the arena!"

**X**

Shylam stumbled down the shallows of the river checking over his shoulder that the Careers weren't pursuing him. The water was colored with wisps of scarlet flowing from his wounds.

He froze spooked by a dull rumbling and hi eyes widened as the river surged in frenzy at him. He sprinted as fast as he could not letting the ravenous waters come close and cried out as the river dropped into a sheer fall in front of him. He turned to accept his fate and the water engulfed him taking him with it to the reshaping river below.

**X**

Arden regained consciousness to Kyle desperately trying to wake her, "Arden! Wake up!" She stirred and Kyle hugged her relieved.

She jumped to her feet as the ground quavered slightly. Kyle tripped over a rock and fell to the cave floor groaning. Arden walked over and pressed her lips against his. Kyle rose and leaned into it and broke away as the shaking grew closer and some of the stalactites fell from the ceiling.

"We need to leave," he murmured to Arden and she nodded her face just inches from his. They left the cave and the Careers burst out of the brush motioning toward them, "Come on," they called as one.

The forest disintegrated behind them and Kyle watched in horror as the arena began to reshape as dawn's first rays of light appeared in the sky. The burst through the wall of ferns and whirled around as the boom of the cannon sounded.

"Where's Velvet?" asked Genesis.

"Right here," sounded her voice in front of them. She pulled her spear out of Damian's throat. She smiled up at them with sick pleasure, "He stumbled out of the trees in his haste to escape the arena changing and I finished him off."

Kyle continued on passing a pine tree in the clearing and tripped over a sharpened stake in the ground. The stake snapped and Sylvia stepped out from behind the tree with a wicked grin. She drew her knife and sliced through the wound wire. The wire snapped forward and sliced through the clearing in a flash. Velvet and Genesis dropped and Arden stood behind the protection of the tree by pure luck.

Her eyes widened in horror as Kyle was cut through all the way through by the wire and the bottom part of his body keeled over and he fell to the ground in a bloody mess. "I-I'm sorry," he choked out.

The cannon boomed and Sylvia disappeared into the labyrinth of trees. Tears flew down Arden's face and Genesis and Velvet restrained from pursuing Sylvia. Her animalistic shrieks of fury surprised Sylvia and she quickly left the grizzly scene behind.

**A/N:** Fin! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I did. So, as you all can tell now the arena changes every day of the Games in this. It only gets better from this point on so keep the reviews coming. Btw you have to directly say the tribute you are reviewing to get sponsor points from them. Tributes who haven't appeared yet **WILL** appear next chapter. Sorry for the wait but I thought this would make the plot more interesting this chapter.

**Deceased Tributes this chapter:**

**District 2: Kyle Munious**

**District 12: Damian Hawkson**

**District 13: Orion Minix**

**P.S. Poor Shylam, but he isn't dead yet and will return later on in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Hunted

**X**

Kyna stood up watching from the jagged peak they were camped on as the forest changed dying and reforming into a jungle. "So they are changing the arena each day this year," she said quietly to Dean. "Each day to hold new horrors for the tributes," finished Dean frowning.

He continued muttering to her, "You know we have to rejoin the others below otherwise the Gamemakers are going to get impatient with us."

"I know, "she said quietly. He tossed her pack over her shoulder and clipped her dagger in its sheath to her equipment belt. "Let's go rejoin the party."

**X**

Nessarose trudged on through the dense jungle. Beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. She pushed through the ferns weakly her thirst overwhelming her, fatigue slowly closing in. She stumbled over the roots of a tree and plummeted down a hill falling into a pond with a splash. She smiled feeling the cool sensation spreading through her. She drank from the pond washing her thirst away bathing her face beneath the surface to replenish her energy.

She grasped her locks of hair wringing the icy water from them and waded back onto the bank trudging through the mud and back into the jungle. Her eyes darted everywhere constantly alert for the sound of tributes or Gamemaker surprises. She unsheathed her knife hearing voices ahead. She peered through the ferns watching the Careers pass clearly following a tribute's trail. She spotted Genesis and smiled, "Capitol wants a show I'll give them a show," she whispered to herself.

Genesis cut a path through the ferns leading Velvet and Arden on. Velvet's attention snapped as she heard voices in the distance. "Let's go," she called sprinting towards the noise. Arden followed hoping it was Sylvia unsheathing her dagger. Genesis followed but turned around hearing a noise in the bushes. Velvet raced on with Arden unknowingly leaving Genesis behind.

Genesis unsheathed his sword peering into the dense undergrowth. He spotted movement in the ferns. "Come out I know you're there," he called to Nessarose hiding in the ferns. She slowly walked out of the ferns flashing him a seductive smile. "You!" he said in shock. Nessarose walked up to him trailing a finger down his muscular chest. "What do you mean _you?_" she asked smiling her ruby red lips hypnotizing his every sense. His cheeks flushed red as her index finger trailed towards his belt and dropped away.

"Uncomfortable?" she asked grinning, "Good." Her lips drew closer to his her dazzling eyes holding him on the spot. He stared down at her and pressed his lips to hers overwhelming her own. She leaned in to the kiss allowing him to continue. She broke away with a smile leading him into the ferns. Genesis dropped his sword and it pierced the dirt sitting upright. He followed her lust clouding his vision. Minutes dragged on and the blackbirds took to the sky as metal slid from its sheath and his howl of pain filled the air. The familiar boom of the cannon sounded and Velvet spun around looking behind her. Arden cried out, "Genesis?"

Velvet turned reassuring her, "We don't know if it's him yet we'll find out tonight."

Nessarose trudged out readjusting her shirt and tossing aside her bloodstained jacket. She wiped the blood off the blade of her knife and sheathed it. She smiled to herself wickedly, _I can do this. I can win._

**X**

Shianne followed the sandy banks of the river watching the water rush past disappearing around a jagged bend. She pulled the hunting knife from her pack finally having use of it. She spotted a tribute on the banks up ahead lying sprawled in the gravel unmoving. She made her way over to him slowly. She winced seeing the knife wounds and cuts from the rocks and the bruises covering his face. _Is he dead?_

He stirred his breathing growing heavier and then fading away again. She frowned looking over his wounds once more, "Poor bastard," she said softly. She raised her knife prepared to put him out of his misery. She faltered stepping away. _Come on, if I do it I can get home that much faster._

Shianne took a deep breath and raised the blade again aiming for his heart. She pulled away and sighed tossing the knife beside her discarded pack. She scanned the cliffside searching for shelter and dragged him towards a hole in the cliff face. Moisture dripped from the ceiling and she dropped him beside a pool of crystalline water in the center of the cavern She pulled out the bandage wrap from her pack and dressed his wounds and got up staring at him as his breathing grew normal again.

She walked over to the pool and kicked water at him shocking him awake. His head snapped up searching the cave, "Where am I?"

"I found you all beat up by the riverbank so I pulled you inside and dressed your wounds so they wouldn't get infected," said Shianne stepping into the light from the sun peeking in at the mouth of the cavern.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" he asked unsure of her motives.

"Oh believe me I thought about," she said with a smile.

Shylam frowned and tried to get to his feet wincing and falling back as sharp pain filled his every sensation emanating in waves. He fell back to the cave floor and Shianne laughed, "Your stupid if you think you're going anywhere with those wounds."

Shylam fell back to the cave sighing. "What happened to you anyway?" asked Shianne genuinely curious. "Well first, I got attacked by the Careers and managed to escape by rolling off of a cliff then the arena changed and the river surged at me swallowing me up and smashing me onto shore where you found me before I blacked out," explained Shylam.

"Ouch…" said Shianne frowning, "Yesterday was not your day."

"Yah," said Shylam quietly agreeing and his head fell back to the cave floor.

**X**

Rowan stumbled through the ferns peering around, "Anna?" he called out unsure as he heard rustling ahead. Velvet burst out of the brush her hand clenching tight around his throat. She lifted the small boy off his feet with a wicked grin. Arden followed her eyes brimming with fury, "Where's Sylvia," she choked out through her wrath.

"W-who?" squeaked the boy.

Velvet hurled him across the clearing with surprising strength. Rowan struck the tree roughly sliding the bark scraping his back. Velvet pulled a spear from her quiver and hurled one into his left shoulder pinning him against the tree. She walked over to him watching him struggle. Arden followed. The boy suddenly stopped his eyes widening as his arm spasmed and picked up a long twig beside him.

Velvet laughed and finally reached him pulling out anther spear, "Any last words for Panem?" she said her eyes darting around up into the sky quickly.

The boy struggled as his arm moved on its own scribbling something deep into the dirt. Velvet looked down reading the writing, _Are you ready to fucking die bitch?_

Velvet gasped as he pulled the spear free and threw t aside drawing a knife and running at her. Arden shoved her aside and he stabbed her square in the shoulder. He punched her in the stomach and she fell to the ground gasping for air.

Anna burst through the brush seeing Velvet frozen watching the boy. Sh turned to see Rowan beating her up. _That isn't him._ Her eyes followed his wicked grin. _He's enjoying it. _"Rowan!" she called trying to break him out of his murderous trance. He ignored her calls and raised his knife stabbing Arden again and again. Blood pooled around her and her vision started to fade out. She spat a mouthful of blood aside and her head turned to Velvet, "K-kill Sylvia for me."

Her eyes zoned out into the sky. She swore she saw Avani in the sky with Kyle. _I'm sorry I couldn't keep your promise Avani. _Her eyes glazed over and the dull boom of the cannon filled the arena.

**X**

Laury jumped up hearing the cannon. Rose looked up seeing two parachutes flying down towards them, "Look guys!"

Laury caught them both and handed one to Estelle and Leon to open and kept one to open. She pulled out the note, "This one's addressed to me anyway," she said surprised.

She opened the package underneath and found a bundle of black arrows with raven feathers attached at the bottom. She examined the razor sharp obsidian tips and smiled. She could get used to these babies. Leon looked at the arrows, "Someone must really like you. The best obsidian comes from one of the dormant volcanoes deep in District 2," he said.

Estelle finished opening the package addressed to the group. "That's a lot of bread," she said happily staring at all the assorted buns and loaves crammed into the case. Rose jumped up along with Laury picking a small loaf each and sat down by the fire happily eating their worries away.

Estelle pulled out a pumpkin spice bun and took a bite out of it the spices warming her up. Leon took a bite out of an iced cinnamon bun savoring the sweet taste and delicious tang of cinnamon.

**X**

Sylvia looked up as the last rays of sunlight were disappearing and watched the metallic shine of a silver parachute float down into her lap. She opened the huge metal case full of material and smiled at the note, "_Happy hunting."_

**A/N: Fin! *wipes sweat from forehead* SO sorry I haven't updated in forever was suffering from writer's block but don't worry I stabbed it repeatedly. *insane laughter* Oh well, I hope you all liked next chapter is will be aaaawesome I promise. Mark my words tributes will die. Review sponsoring your tributes. I lost all of them…you guys know what happened. Reviews inspire lots more bloodshed. This story will be wrapped up in I think about four more chapters. Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Phantom

**X**

Velvet sprinted through the undergrowth pushing aside ferns as darkness pressed against her with the sun's light quickly fading. She passed a thick trunk of a tall tree and slammed into Sylvia sprinting past. Both fell to the ground dropping their weapons. Velvet whirled on the tribute that had stopped her momentum, her eyes widening as she made out Sylvia's face in the darkness. "_You,_" she hissed in a feral snarl.

She drew a huge hunting knife from her hip and sprang at Sylvia holding her against the ground. Sylvia snatched her wrist twisting it forcing her to drop the knife. Velvet desperately reached up for one of her spears as Sylvia's hand felt around in the darkness of night for her own blade. Velvet pulled one from her quiver full and Sylvia shoved both of her feet into her chest with all the force she could muster. Velvet shrieked in surprise and slammed against a tree a few yards away.

She pulled another spear and went on an animalistic onslaught stabbing viciously repeatedly for Sylvia who dodged each blow with ease laughing mockingly at her. Her other spear lashed out again and Sylvia cursed and dodged it the gleaming tip a needlepoint from her eye as she leapt back a pace. Sylvia snatched up Velvet's knife and waited for an opening. Velvet crept forward ready to pounce on her prey like a cat. The spear lunged again slamming into the thick tree next to Sylvia's head lodging deep in its bark.

Velvet let go of the spear and attacked with the other slamming the spearhead into Sylvia's shoulder. She twisted it inside, shredding the muscles and leaving several hairline fractures on her collarbone. Sylvia screeched in pain and pulled herself off seething with fury. She hurled the knife at Velvet and it sailed past her head a mere inch away passing through her locks of hair and disappearing into the night.

Velvet smiled rushing forward at the opportunity to get a strong kick in the stomach from Sylvia. She kicked her again, thrice and punched her as hard as she could across her left cheek. Velvet stumbled back and viciously lunged forward, twirling the spear. The blade nipped Sylvia's cheek letting a steady trickle of blood flow.

Sylvia delivered a swift strike to Velvet's throat, bringing her to her knees. Velvet lunged forward with her spear and Sylvia dodging snatching a tight hold of the spear shaft. She wrenched it from her grasp and slammed the shaft roughly across her face knocking Velvet to the ground.

Velvet groaned in pain, slowly regaining herself and delivered a swift kick to Sylvia and locking her legs around her neck tightly choking the air from her and flipping her over her. Sylvia gasped and took aim with Velvet's spear desperately stabbing at her with inaccurate thrusts.

Sylvia's vision began to cloud fading to black and she saw out of the corner of her eye a girl silently striding towards them out of the trees. Velvet yelled triumphantly as she felt Sylvia weaken and then Sylvia slammed up with her back hurling Velvet up into the air and she crashed back to the jungle floor. Sylvia hoisted Velvet's spear and took aim throwing it across the clearing at Velvet. It passed her disappearing into the ferns, "Damn I missed," said Sylvia sighing.

Velvet got up pulling her the second to last of her spears from her quiver and rushed forward holding her sear above to pierce Sylvia's chest. Sylvia tensed and smiled as Velvet stopped feeling her last spear slide from her quiver. She whirled to see Nessarose standing there with a wicked smile and slammed her spear through her heart and Velvet gurgled blood falling to her knees.

Nessarose snatched the spear from her hands before she could wield it and laughed mockingly, "And so falls the last of the Careers." She raised the slammed the spear forward lodging it into her throat and twisted completely shredding her airway. Sylvia looked away as blood sprayed and pooled around Velvet and she collapsed muttering to herself, "I-I failed."

Nessarose stepped over the corpse, ignoring the boom of the cannon, "Whose next?" she asked.

"There's a huge group of tributes forming an alliance down by the river I spotted them earlier," said Sylvia, "I suppose we should end them to bring the end closer within our reach."

Nessarose nodded picking up the metal case that had fallen and her fingers wrapped around the chrome handle hauling it after her. Sylvia retrieved her knife and smiled evilly, "After you."

**X**

Leon awoke as the bushes rattled and Kyna and Dean burst from them finally reaching their camp. He unsheathed both of his swords jumping to his fett and pointing at them.

"Whoa," said Dean holding his hands up away from his weapons, "We're here to join you not kill you."

Leon lowered his blades as Estelle rose from her short slumber, "What the hell is going on," she yawned. Laury sat on the rock formation a few yards away playing with one of her new arrows as if it were a mere toy. "It seems we have two new recruits to our ragtag alliance," she said with a curt laugh.

Kyna glared at her, hand falling for her knife, "We're from District 10 we are _really _experienced with knives. Don't insinuate us as weak links."

Laury laughed, "There's too much attention being drawn to us with so any tributes making up our alliance. Eventually the Gamemakers and audience will grow bored and will activate some trap or send mutts after us."

Kyna advanced on Laury, "So you won't let us join you?" she hissed.

Laury nocked her arrow in a split second letting the obsidian tip point straight at Kyna's forehead a few feet away stopping her aggressive advance on her, "I suggest you take a few steps back."

Kyna glared at her and Dean grabbed her shoulder, "Come on let's go, these assholes don't deserve us."

Kyna nodded and spat at Laury, "This isn't over."

**X**

Shylam peered down the cliff at the camp illuminated by the little fire and his eyes followed the river roaring past. "They sure are attracting attention to themselves," said Shianne quietly.

"I don't think they care most of the Career pack is dead and anyone who tries to take them on is seriously outnumbered," replied Shylam.

He slipped his leg down cautiously on to a jagged foothold in the cliff and slid down sending a few rocks skidding down into the river. Shianne stared at the camp suspicious that anyone had noticed the disturbance.

None of the tributes across the river stirred from around the campfire and Shianne gave the signal for him to continue, "Be careful," she hissed at him quietly. Shylam made his way down the cliff and jumped off into the shallows. Leon's eyes snapped open at the water being disturbed and his hand crept for his sword as he heard a second pair of feet strike the river shallows.

Leon jumped to his feet and unsheathed his swords, "I know you're there."

Shylam sighed and turned to Shianne, "You gave us away."

She scowled and smacked him upside the back of the head and he flinched away. Leon snarled impatiently, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Just visiting," said Shylam with a smirk.

Leon frowned his fury rising, "I don't have time for brats like you."

He charged catching Shylam off guard and his dual blades swung in wide arcs.

Shylam dodged barely and the second blade feinted and whipped back catching his shoulder in a shallow cut. Leon stabbed for his stomach with the left blade and the right came around and slashed down at his neck. Shylam leapt back dodging his left blade and Shianne sprang forward wielding her knife and blocked the right one.

Estelle jumped out of the warmth of her thermal blanket noticing Leon's absence and heard signs of battle on the shore. A parachute glided down and fell into her arms and she twisted off the cap of the huge metal cylinder. She read the note inside, _Use it with honor. –Dad._

She pulled out a golden sheath and unsheathed the family sword. "No way," she breathed. She attached the sheath to her equipment belt and broke off at a sprint with the sword in hand. Shianne noticed her coming and broke off at a sprint to greet her. Estelle ducked under a swift strike from Shianne and slashed horizontally for her stomach with her blade. Shianne stumbled backward tripping over a rock and plunging into the river.

Shylam dodged a wicked blow for his face and stumbled back into the darkness. Leon squinted seeing something behind him and could only make out the faint glow of a pearl white mask. "LOOK OUT!" he roared in warning to Shylam. The figure burst out of the shadows wielding a huge knife and plunged the blade straight into the center of Shylam's chest.

He pulled it free and flicked the blood off into the churning water. "SHYLAM!" screamed Shianne. Shylam groaned out and collapsed into the river disappearing beneath the frothing rapids. The phantom-like figure cackled with insane laughter.

Laury snapped awake and nocked an arrow immediately firing one of her midnight-black arrows and it sailed across the clearing and nailed the creature in its shoulder. The mutt howled in pain and fell back into the shadows with her arrow still lodged in it.

Laury raced for the shore, "Where did it go we have to kill that _thing_ now," she said her voice filled with dread.

"Why?" asked Estelle.

"What the hell was that?" asked Leon.

"It was a mutt developed in secret. My father called it the Phantom. President Snow had ordered its development to assassinate the leaders of the second rebellion. My guess is that Arturo has sent it into the arena to whittle down our numbers and to fuck with my head," she said surprising everyone.

"Whatever it does," said Estelle, "I can only think that all of this will be over soon we are drawing close to the finale."

"May the odds be ever in your favor," said Laury frowning as the cannon boomed and the anthem began drawing their attention into the sky.

**A/N: Fin! I hoped everyone liked this chapter, one more until the finale. Get excited. Sorry for the late update had to viciously murder my writer's block again and took it out on Velvet . I hope you like the bloodshed it only gets worse from here. Who will die? Who will live? Most importantly of all who will win? Review and favorite. Reviews inspire me to write to my maximum potential. As we draw closer to the end o the Games, I would like to release a little spoiler. As you all know there will be a sequel. Get ready to discreetly make your tributes and send them over PM due to the SYOT purge. The winner of the Games will be featured somewhat in the sequel and then we get to the third chapter in our mini-series the finale of my little Hunger Games fanfiction series.**

**Read on my dear readers it only gets better from here!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Feast of Sorrows

**A/N: I understand there has been some confusion over the Phantom, it is a top secret humanoid mutt developed in Laury's father's lab ordered by the deceased President Snow himself. Just wanted to clarify that. Only two more chapters after this! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**X**

Rowan sat beside the tiny campfire staring into the dancing flames with his arms wrapped comfortingly around his knees. Anna stared at him and broke the long period of silence between the two, "So what happened to you that caused it?"

"I-It's not important, I was just both emotionally and mentally scarred at an early age and that's when Marilyn formed in my mind," said Rowan flashing a slight smile.

"Oh…" she said turning away realizing it was a sore subject, "I'm going to go check the snares."

"Okay," replied Rowan. He picked up a twig among the roots of a pine tree and started to absentmindedly play in the dirt with it. His arm twitched and scribbled in neat cursive into the dirt, _I don't trust her._

"I do," he whispered to himself quietly.

His hand involuntarily scribbled into the dirt again, _I have to get rid of her._

"I won't let you," he whispered.

_You can't stop me._

Rowan turned hearing the brush rattle and Anna came back with some prey she had found entangled in her snares. She sat by the fire preparing them to cook them and his hand started to twitch for the knife at the side of his hip. He gasped trying to choke the words out as Marilyn slowly took control, "R-Run Anna."

She jumped to her feet startled by his sudden tremors and then rushed to help him. She held onto him trying to calm him down, "Rowan calm down please," she begged not wanting to attract unwanted attention. "G-Get away from me, _she's _trying to kill you," he spat.

Anna's eyes widened in horror as a the sound of metal escaping its sheath filled the air and his blade plunged straight center into her chest and she gasped a small trickle of blood running from her mouth. Rowan's face contorted into a smile, "You should have listened to the kid," he snarled with a voice that didn't seem to belong to him.

Anna staggered away into the woods blood pouring from her chest. She stumbled down a small cliff into the river stumbling along the bank towards a camp in the distance. "HELP," she screamed.

Laury snapped awake instantly from the girl's screams and spotted a girl a few paces away from the camp covered in blood. She raced across the small pool of shallow water jutting through the riverbank that separated their camp on a small sand bar and she rushed forward trying to reach the girl. The girl collapsed on the ground convulsing and spat a mouthful of blood out into the water next to her, clouding it with wisps of scarlet.

Laury looked down with pity at her as her breath rang out in ragged breaths. Rowan tumbled down the cliff sneering and he approached her with the knife raised. Suddenly he regained control of his hand holding the knife and he pulled away trying to take control back. His agonized screams filled the air as he rolled around in the sand in a splay of limbs as his two personalities fought to take over.

Laury jumped back startled from the boy and nocked an arrow keeping her focus on her. Anna cried out in gasps, "K-Kill me, e-end the pain p-please."

Laury nodded solemnly trying to keep control of her emotions boiling up in her. She let the arrow fly ending the girl's misery and she took her last breath before the cannon rang drowning out all sound in the arena.

This snapped Rowan to and he jumped up seeing the black arrow sticking from Anna's chest. "Y-You killed Anna?" he asked, tears now welling in his eyes.

"You did that yourself," spat Laury feeling unsympathetic for the boy, "I merely put an end to her misery."

Rowan roared in disbelief taking out his fury on a nearby beech copse. His knife flashed ripping through the bark and slashing deep into the tree. He panted glaring up at Laury and she nocked anther arrow, cautiously watching his every move. He threw the knife unable to control his fury and it plunged into her left shoulder. She hissed in pain, "You little prick." She let another black arrow fly and it plunged into the center of his chest. He collapsed dead before hitting the ground. The cannon rang again signaling his demise and Leon panicked snapping awake as well as Estelle.

Leon roared, "ESTELLE?"

"I'm right here, quit yelling in my ear," she snapped just waking up.

Leon relaxed, "I wonder who just died?" he asked.

Estelle shrugged unsheathing her sword and looking around, "Where's Laury?"

Leon scanned around the river spotting her walk back towards the camp. She clutched at the wound on her shoulder applying pressure to stop the bloodflow flowing to her wound. Rose returned out of the brush with a wild turkey in her grasp, look what I caught!"

Leon frowned, "You shouldn't be going out on your own with Sylvia and Nessarose on the loose."

Estelle smiled at the sight of the dead fowl and said, "Who cares its food?"

Laury helped pluck and skin it and Leon made a small fire to cook it as well as handing out some buns to everyone. The wild game finished cooking and Laury cu it up and everyone dug in happily to the taste of meat other than squirrels.

The anthem played and Lon did a double take looking up at the sun to make sure it was still day. The sun hung high above signaling almost noon. He shared a look with the others clearly confused. The anthem stopped and President Labarre's face appeared in the sky, "Greetings tributes, you have come so far. You should be proud that you have fought to survive. In your honor, I'm throwing a feast at the ruins of the Cornucopia. It is mandatory for _all_ tributes to attend. May the odds be ever in your favor," he said with a sly smile. His face vanished from the sky.

Leon jumped to his feet, "Well we better get going. If his little warning at the end meant anything I'd say they're going to kill anyone off that doesn't go to the feast."

Laury nodded and slung her quiver back on her back and snatched up her bow. Rose and Estelle packed up some supplies to take and rolled up the sleeping bags and handed one to each person to carry.

They scaled the cliffs relatively quickly making it up to the top with ease. Laury stayed a step ahead her eyes constantly alert for the Phantom and Sylvia herself. She nocked an arrow just be sure and passed a thin cover of leaves as she made her way into the deeper part of the woods close behind. Rose's foot brushed the leaf cover and it caved in exposing the deep pit beneath and she screeched plummeting into its depths.

Laury spun around, "ROSE!"

A cannon rang out a second later and Leon peered in seeing several sharpened stakes had ran her through. Estelle looked away in disgust drawing her sword, "They must be nearby," she snarled.

"Closer than you think," said Nessarose bursting out from behind a tree with Genesis' sword. She hacked and slashed at Estelle forcing her towards the pit. Sylvia dropped from the trees with a knife on top of Laury forcing her to drop her bow. Leo unsheathed both his swords and quickly planted a kick into Sylvia's chest knocking her off Laury. He spun around attacking Nessarose in a brutal onslaught, "Stay away from her!"

Nessarose smirked backing down and the two disappeared back into the trees their calls echoing down to them as they gained distance, "See you losers at the feast."

**X**

Kyna and Dean made their way towards the Cornucopia pushing through the trees finding the clearing empty save a pile of supplies on the far side of the field a new Cornucopia on a metal platform raised over the destruction of the old one and a table filled with food on another side of the open meadow.

Dean cautiously strode out from behind the cover of the evergreen trees searching for the other tributes. He ran forward only to see Laury's group and Sylvia and Leon rush out of the trees into the meadow. The ground opened up and and a podium rose with President Labarre inside. He smiled down at the young tributes and began, "Welcome to the finale of the 76th Hunger Games!"

Six tribute podiums remained behind him and they opened up and started to rise to the surface. Six Phantom mutts stood on each platform eager to be unleashed on the tributes.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" he said with an evil smile.

**A/N: Fin! I hoped you liked this chappy more tributes to be killed. I hope you will all enjoy part one of the finale. I'm going to post a poll with the remaining tributes left and you guys will vote for which tribute you want to be the victor and I will take it into consideration in choosing the winner. See ya next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The End Part One**

Arturo laughed as the Phantoms surged forward and his podium sank into the ground. Laury quickly gave ground firing a well-aimed shot into a Phantom's shoulder. It hissed with rage and its black-as-night claws extended to their full length nearly reaching three feet. It roared its song of fury and glided over to Laury, she pulled her knife and barely blocked its razor-sharp claws. Its other hand came around and knocked the hunting knife again and it flew across the clearing soaring past another Phantom's head and disappearing into the brush.

Laury tensed reaching for an arrow desperately preparing for the end. Estelle let out a furious screech ad leapt through the air slashing wildly with her sword. She landed on the dew covered grass, her sword drenched in the Phantom's midnight black blood. A moment later the Phantom toppled its head separating from its body and rolling across the meadow.

Shianne threw Shylam's knife at the one who had slain him the arrow now battered from the creature's attempts to pull it free. The knife struck home stabbing right into its cruel black heart. The creature let out a pitiful wail and collapsed still twitching in its final moments.

Shianne walked over to it and stomped her black combat boot on its face putting an end to the mutt. She pulled the knife free and gasped as its clawed hand shot up and caught her painfully in the side. She spat a mouthful of blood in the grass and stumbled off feebly clutching at her side. She viciously fought as two Phantoms spotted her wound and attacked her in a brutal onslaught. Shianne stabbed both in the chest twice before she was swarmed by the remaining two the scent of blood was too much to bear from them and she disappeared in a tide of scratching claws.

Laury jumped to her feet sweeping into action running across the clearing and poured arrow after arrow into the four. Estelle and Leon charged with Kyna and Dean close behind hacking down the mysterious beasts. The beasts fell behind everyone's combined might, lying in a pool of their own dark blood. Sylvia nd Nessarose watched on the outskirts of the clearing with a smirk on their faces.

Laury smiled as Leon and Estelle let out cheers after defeating the President's obstacle. The smiles quickly slid off of everyone's faces when the ground shook and the Cornucopia lifted off the ground gliding o its sleek metallic platform over to the other side of the clearing. Laury nocked an arrow cautiously as the ground shook again coming from the ruins of the old Cornucopia and a massive clawed hand reached out of its vast depths.

Leon froze with terror as a fifteen foot behemoth rose from the depths dwarfing its predecessors. The beast screeched its earsplitting war cry and lashed out with its six foot long claws catching Dean in his ribs. He flung Dean aside across the clearing and he slammed against a tree collapsing in a sprawled heap. Kyna screamed and hastily threw one of the knives strapped to her thigh and it stabbed into the creature's side.

She sprinted across the meadow to help Dean and the creature pulled the knife free like a thorn in his side. Sylvia went into action signaling to Nessarose and the two steadily went to work setting an invisible trap to the beast.

Leon charged bringing his dual swords to bear and dodged the beast's claws using them as a ramp to run up his arm. He leapt up to its shoulders and stabbed down with both swords leaving a deep gash in its shoulders he jumped down and sliced downward cleaving through flesh and bone. The beats bellowed in a mixture of fury and agony as its dark blood pooled from the grievous wound. Leon yelled in pain as its right hand lashed out and slashed him swatting him aside like a fly and he flew across the clearing tumbling a few yards across the meadow.

He struggled to his feet as the beast lunged forward charging him. He dodged the hasty blow desperately as it attacked with both clawed hands ignoring the wound. Estelle raced across the clearing trying to help him and the beast lashed out with a huge tail lifting her off her feet five feet into the air to crash back to the ground.

Estelle gasped as the air rushed from her lungs and she collapsed with a grunt. Laury ran over to her helping her to her feet and fired off another arrow to distract the beast. The massive Phantom roared as the arrow ripped through the huge wound delivered by Leon flying down into the pit behind it. It spun on Laury flying towards her quick as the wind. She dove aside as its claws plowed through the ground where she was. She fired another arrow into its right arm and then another.

Estelle sliced off one of its claws and ducked under its other hand trying to slice through her neck Leon rolled under its arms delivering a two long parallel cuts down its left arm. The beast roared and its tailed lashed out catching Leon off guard and it hurled him twelve feet into the air and the wind rushed from his lungs and he plummeted striking the ground hard near the pit breaking a rib or two on a rock.

Estelle screamed and swiped at leaving a vicious gash in its leg and sprinted behind it to Leon. Laury drew the best away somewhat aware of Sylvia's plan. Sylvia smiled as the beast thundered after Laury towards her awaiting surprise. The trap sprang and snares flew out of the tree tangling around the beast. Razor wire sliced deep into it delivering multiple deep wounds. The beast roared struggling against its restraints and several ropes snapped freeing its arms. Leon rushed across the clearing to help with Laury close behind.

The huge Phantom lashed out spotting him and a single huge claw ripped through his chest. Estelle froze in horror switching to shock seeing Leon freeze with a single black claw sticking out of his back. She screamed as he fell off of it as the beast retracted it and he collapsed in the meadow already dying from his wounds. He gasped in heavy breaths as Estelle finally reached him. He reached out to her gently grabbing her hand, "Y-You can still w-win this. Go on without me 'Stelle."

"No," said Estelle, "Please don't die on me now. We've come so far." Tears streamed down her face and she clenched his bloodied hand tightly not letting him go.

"K-Kill that thing and win," said Leon with a faint smile, "Then y-you can go h-h-home."

"No," said Estelle refusing, "You'll make it."

"Please…" he said, "Win for me."

"I-I can't," she said blinking away fresh tears, "D-don't die."

Leon leaned up and kissed her one last time before falling to the ground his eyes glazing over. The cannon rang signaling his death and Estelle choked back a sob rising to her feet with sword in hand.

She turned towards the beast and said to Laury out of the corner of her mouth, "Let's finish this."

**A/N: Fin! Barely shorter than usual but next chap will be extra-long and really sad so grab the tissues. Lots of action though too. The victory tour will make next chapter extra-long cause I don't want to put in the sequel. Enjoy next chapter coming soon I'll start working on it now but it will take another day or two.**

**P.S.: Get ready to PM me your tributes make them super extra awesome. The winner of this story will become a mentor and will become a main character in the series. Keep voting in the polls I'll edit it since two people died and we'll go from there. I promise the next story will be even better enjoy I might add a little sneak peek at the end of next chapter too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The End Part Two**

Laury watched in horror as the snares restraining the massive Phantom snapped and it sprang forward soaring for Estelle. She stared it down with cold-blooded determination and dodged at the last possible second and delivered a deep slash down its left flank.

Laury fired one of her black arrows through the monster's hand watching its blood trickle to the ground from the minor wound. Its claws extended and she dove aside as they pierced the area she was standing on a split second before. Estelle leapt up its arm and raised her sword high slicing through the soft dark flesh of the beast's throat. Blood cascaded from the wound down its chest and it screeched its miserable cry.

The Phantom roared stumbling backward crashing through an alcove of oak trees shattering the trunks into millions of splinters. Sylvia let out a laugh as ten thick ropes lashed out from the treetops ensnaring around its wounded throat and choking off its air. The beast thrashed in the ropes grip claws slashing in every direction trying to break free of the oppressive hold. The beast let out a strangled cry then gave a last shudder before falling limp its eyes glazing over in the telltale sign of death.

Sylvia turned towards the remaining tributes, "Now that that's over with." Nessarose sprang forward tackling Estelle and raising Genesis's sword for a quick end to their fight. Estelle planted a quick strike with her boot to Nessarose's throat forcing the air from her lungs. Nessarose choked spluttering ad stumbled backwards. Estelle leapt through the air and delivered an overhead chop.

Nessarose barely deflected the powerful blow finally regaining her composure and lunged seizing a opening with three quick jabs. Estelle dodged two of the three and the third blow delivered a shallow cut on her right arm.

Estelle scowled and slashed her deadly blade horizontally at Nessarose's chest. Nessarose leapt back a pace dodging her strike and retaliated with a vicious slash at Estelle's neck, who blocked and parried demonstrating her skill with the sword.

Nessarose hissed as Estelle delivered a painful gash on her wrist and she planted a swift kick in Estelle's chest knocking her to the ground. Nessarose raised her blade for the final blow but Estelle snapped out of her daze remembering Leon's words and lunged forward with extreme speed her blade plunging into Nessarose's chest.

Nessarose let out a small cry of pain before sliding off Estelle's blade, the cannon firing before she hit the ground. Estelle jumped to her feet racing across the clearing. Sylvia sidestepped her sprinting away with the cool metal of her knife gleaming under the thin rays of sunlight. Kyna looked up to late as Sylvia fell on stabbing her twice, once in the stomach and once in the chest. She collapsed with a strangled cry in a pool of her own scarlet blood.

Dean tried to get o his feet and Sylvia laughed and cut him down in a deep cut down his chest. The collapsed on the ground besides Kyna and the cannon boomed signaling his death. The cannon rang again signaling Kyna's demise.

Sylvia turned seeing the arrow flying for her and dodged it narrowly the obsidian arrowhead leaving a stinging cut on her left shoulder. Laury nocked another but Sylvia didn't give her the chance and tackled her to the ground forcing Laury to drop her bow. Sylvia raised her blood-drenched knife and Laury snatched grabbed her wrist twisting so she released it.

Sylvia hissed in pain and clutched at her wrist. Laury punched her in the face sending her staggering off her. She jumped up and brought her foot down hard slamming Sylvia into the ground face first. Sylvia grunted in pain barely stirring.

Laury reached for her belt and unsheathed her jagged hunting knife walking towards Sylvia. Sylvia rolled aside as she stabbed down hard aiming for her heart. She rolled and rolled dodging every strike from Laury. Laury kicked her back down roughly with her heel as she struggled to her feet sending her skidding across the meadow.

Estelle watched the fight unfold quietly respecting Laury's choice to fight her alone. Laury kicked her repeatedly in the ribs hearing a loud crunch and the scream of pain from Sylvia confirmed her suspicions. Sylvia reached behind her and pulled a smaller knife out lashing out and catching Laury by surprise and delivered a small stab wound to her right shoulder and between two of her ribs on her left side.

Laury stumbled back applying pressure to the minor wounds and hurled her knife at Sylvia and the blade bit deep into her left leg completely running through out of the back of her leg. Sylvia screamed in agony and pulled it free, succumbing to her blind rage.

Sylvia sprinted forward slashing wildly and delivered stinging cuts and scrapes with her blade all over Laury's body. Laury foot snagged on a tree root and she plummeted to the ground unbalanced. Sylvia cackled with triumph leaping for her throat and Laury smiled and lashed out with her foot kicking one of Sylvia's triggers.

A snare shot out in noose ensnaring around Sylvia's throat and raised her into the air. She kicked and struggled for a minute and then let out one last rasp before shuddering and falling limp into the thick rope her eyes staring off into the distance.

The cannon boomed and Laury sighed, "That's ironic."

Estelle stood scanning the clearing and tensed up at the silence and finally broke it after a few minutes, "Laury you have to win."

"I'm not going to kill you Estelle. We'll have to find a way," said Laury with a faint smile.

Estelle shook her head, "There is no way Arturo isn't going to allow another situation like Katniss created two years ago. You have to do it."

"I-I can't," stuttered Laury.

"Please," begged Estelle, "I just want to be with Leon."

Laury nodded her chest growing heavy and the world seemed to stop as she raised her bow arrow in place. The arrow flew and struck home leading to a virtually instant death.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after the sound of the cannon subsided. A hoverplane appeared in the sky and Arturo's voice chimed in, "Laury Reed is the winner of the 76th Hunger Games!"

Laury tried her best to smile for the cameras but couldn't. Two Peacekeepers crossed the meadow to escort her to the hoverplane and she shoved past them roughly jumping up the open ramp of the hoverplane. She stopped suddenly to see President Labarre standing in the back, "Congratulations Miss Reed, the odds were indeed in your favor."

Laury nodded quietly holding back her rage and her hand twitched at her side every fiber of her being wanting to kill the man before her right now. "Is something wrong?" he asked snapping her back to reality.

"I-It's just my wounds," she lied pretending to wince from the pain.

Labarre nodded and walked away disappearing into a private cabin and the door sealed leaving her alone with the Peacekeepers tasked to guarding her.

**X**

Several hours passed and the roaring crowds of Capitol greeted her as the ramp to the hoverplane opened. The next few hours passed in a blur here victory parade through the Capitol her final interview with Cesar Flickerman and the train ride home.

Laury rolled in her sleep muttering to herself her vivid nightmare flashing through her mind. _Estelle bursts out of er closet all bloody and wraps her hands around her throat, squeezing the air from her lungs. Suddenly, she flies across the room and the window shatters and she clutches at the shattered pieces of glass still in the window. "YOU KILLLLED MEEE LAURY!" The glass breaks and Estelle vanishes into the fog._

_ Suddenly, she is back in the arena and the bloodied corpses of her victims rise in unison with arrows protruding from them in all places, "YOUUUU KILLLLLED USSSS LAURY!"_

_ Rowan sits up pulling out the arrow switching between Marilyn and himself in a gruesome display. The strangled wails of the tributes ring in her head._

Laury wakes up screaming to the brakes of the train squealed snapping Laury awake. She climbed out of bed and walked out into the main cabin greeting her mentor, "Morning, Ren."

"Morning, Estelle," said the raven-haired woman quietly sipping at a cup of coffee. She spared a glance out the window watching the tree s flash by.

"Are you okay," asked Ren seeing Laury was visibly shaken.

"Y-Yah," said Laury still startled by the vivid dream.

"It was the nightmares wasn't it?" asked Ren knowingly.

Laury glanced out the window nodding slowly she stood glancing outside as the forests broke away revealing the lush hill land and textile factories making up District 8. She peered out into the highest art of the industrial area to see the glittering white building she called home. The train came around the final bend and stopped in the station near the Justice building. She stepped off of the train smiling to the crowds of cheering citizens celebrating her return.

She waved to a crowd of teenage girls screaming that she was their hero. She tilted her black hat careful not to let the sun touch her skin. The crowd made a path as she passed through their ranks making her way back up to the laboratory.

Five Peacekeepers tensed as she approached the security fence surrounding the perimeter. Recognizing her they signaled for the gates to be opened. The gates clanked open and Laury never broke stride. She walked up the paved path to the two front doors and they automatically snapped open admitting her inside.

Her father turned spotting her as he passed the entrance corridor and smiled tearing up and ran over to hug her. She gave him a small hug but it was not a warm embrace.

**X**

~Five Months Later~

Laury passed her father wordlessly heading for the doors sliding her black hat into place. He looked away sadly noticing the distance growing between the two. Laury noticed his expression and scoffed to herself, _Like I'm going to forgive you that easily. You're the reason my friends are dead._

She tied her black leather trench coat around her. She had grown taller over the few months and was a force to behold now she had dyed her hair to fully take on the mantle of her new nickname quickly spreading through Panem, Lady of the Night.

Her beautiful midnight locks cascaded to her shoulders but her skin was still as pale but had an appealing glow to it. Her eyes had gone from a blood strained colorless appearance to a bright icy blue. Laury marched on ignoring the glances spared her way from men and women alike.

The train station soon came into view and she passed heading into the woods. The roar of a hoverplane filled her ears and she entered an opening in the massive woodland and raced up the loading ramp holding her black hat in place.

The ramp closed behind her and the hoverplane took to the sky flying across Panem. The first six districts flashed by in an instant. Laury ignored the hateful glares from the crowd and a sly smile crept across her lips, _Yah that's right I killed your murderous children._

Laury boarded the hoverplane again knowing well the next district would probably be the toughest for her to handle. The vast forests and lumber mills of District 7 came into view from the viewport of her cabin. "Well here goes," she muttered.

The hoverplane landed on the outskirts of the District and Laury passed through the workers finishing their shifts with an escort of two Peacekeepers. The workers paused to discreetly salute her and show gestures of friendship.

She finally reached the heart of the District and was greeted by a massive crowd of people with more pouring in behind her. Laury jumped up onto stage and her eyes found Leon and Estelle's families all mourning the deaths of their children. Two twin tears trailed down her cheeks and hit the stage and she blinked away the rest trying to follow. She took a deep breath choking back a sob and walked towards the microphone in the center of the stage.

She shook her head the right words blazing in her mind, "Citizens of District 7, this year's Games took two great people, whom I had the honor of knowing and becoming friends with. Leon and Estelle will be missed forever and I will never forget them. With each passing Games, the memories of their deaths and our times together will haunt me forever but I can cope with that. We will always remember the two for the wonderful people they were persistent to try to help almost everyone, how fierce they fought in the heat of battle. I wish I could say more but I only had the privilege of knowing the two for a short period of time," she said. Laury bowed her head slightly in a gesture of kindness and turned away from the crowd.

The deadly silence that followed caused Laury to pivot craning her neck back towards them. In each one of their hands a single raven feather drifted away into the wind scattering the beautiful black feathers everywhere. In the temporary blindness of the Peacekeepers they gave the old Mockingjay salute to her and Laury smiled widely the tears now falling. She disappeared behind stage ignoring the chaos coming to follow.

Laury strode across the meadow heading for the woods and passed two houses on the outskirts of th city she reached a short cliff above a ravine and found two logs and a jagged lightning struck tree in the middle of the two with the names Leon and Estelle carved into it.

Laury smiled faintly and reached behind her coat pulling out Estelle's sword carving a memorial into the tree, _"Rest in Peace, Leon Morales and Estelle Hadera. The two greatest people you could have ever known." _She stabbed the sword into the ground in front of the tree and pulled out Leon's swords forming an X in front of Estelle's and she gave each a quick tug to make sure they were permanently stuck in the thick gray rock.

Laury stared down at the memorial and smiled faintly before turning away to the hoverplane in the distance, "I'm going to miss you guys," she said fighting back the tears.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ta-da! I hope you liked this story. Hope you'll like the sequel even better Just because I love you guys here's a little teaser trailer into the sequel.**

**77****th**** Hunger Games: Up in Flames**

** Tension is building up between the Districts and Capitol once more. Can Laury help keep the tributes assigned to her alive in the arena as President Labarre is out for her for the open act of rebellion in District 7 during the Victory Tour.**

***television screen***

** President Labarre slams his dragon-like cane into the ground signaling silence to the citizens of the Capitol. He glances down at the camera with a cruel smile and begins keeping his arrogant grin for the whole broadcast, "The 77****th**** Hunger Games is growing closer by the day and the time has come to reveal a little spoiler into this year's games. Four tributes from every district will be Reaped for this year's games. This year's games the Gamemakers have worked **_**hard**_** to ensure that this year will bring out the biggest horrors and challenges any tribute has ever faced. Until the Games then, may the odds be ever in your favor."**

***scene open into a huge circular room***

** The mentors are gathered inside with Katniss and Peeta as well as Laury as the newest mentors. Haymitch is with them and certain uneasiness spreads through the room as the President walks in with a coy smile spread across his face.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Start submitting your tributes now through PM.**


End file.
